Ickle Firsties!
by Vance McGill
Summary: Next-Generation Fan-Fiction. Rose Weasley, Albus Severus Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy start their first year at Hogwarts. Multi-PoV.
1. Potters And Weasleys

**Chapter 1  
>Weasleys and Potters<strong>

**Summary: Next-Generation Fan-Fiction. Rose Weasley, Albus Severus Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy start their first year at Hogwarts. Multi-PoV. **

**Disclaimer: This story follows the canon epilogue in Deathly Hallows, but also follows my story "Baby Makes Three" when it comes to some of the children in the story. Therefore, some of the children's ages may not be canon. Names of other next-generation children not listed by JK Rowling are of my own creation and not canon.**

**Author's Note: An introduction to this story, all the main characters and other characters you'll find in this story, can be seen on my profile on this website. The first part of this chapter will be in Hermione's PoV. It will probably be the only PoV of the adults in this story. It is just to have a good introduction.**

**(Hermione's PoV)**

"HUGO WEASLEY!" Hermione Weasley yelled, "Get back here with your sister's wand!"

"Aw, Mum!" a small red-headed boy complained.

Hugo Weasley, the nine-year old spitting-image of his father, trudged up to his mother. His sister's nine-inch holly-and-heartstring wand was in his hand.

"Give it to me," Hermione said, her hand outstretched.

Hugo sighed and placed the wand in her hand.

"Don't let me catch you with this again," Hermione said. "You are too young and -"

"It is too dangerous, I know," whined Hugo.

"For Merlin's sake," Hermione said, with an annoyed sigh, "I will be so happy when your sister goes to school. She's older than you and yet you have to pick on her!"

"I can't help it that she's a nerd," Hugo muttered.

"A – excuse me, young man?" Hermione asked.

"She's a know-it-all," Hugo said, "Her nose is always stuck in those school books. It's been that way ever since she got her letter."

Hermione tried her best to hold back her smile.

Rose Weasley, eleven and headed to Hogwarts for her first year, was the twinkle in her mother's eye. Rose idolized her mother and Hermione knew it well.

"You shouldn't call her a nerd," she said, disapprovingly.

"Why?" Hugo asked, "Dad says she is."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Does he now?" she asked, tapping her foot.

Hugo nodded, grinning. Hermione recognized that grin. Hugo did this whenever he knew he got away with something... or thought he did rather.

"Go get ready," Hermione said to him, then muttered, "I have to find your father."

Hugo smiled and raced up the stairs toward his bedroom.

"Mummy!" Rose called out from her bedroom, "Have you seen my wand? I can't find it!"

"I have it, Rose," Hermione answered.

Rose appeared at the end of the hallway. Her hair, red like her father, though long and bushy like her mother's when she was her age, flew behind her as she ran up to her mother. She grinned when she saw the wand in her mother's hand.

"What have I told you about your wand?" Hermione asked.

"Keep an eye on it at all times," Rose quoted.

"You may never know when you'll need it," Hermione said.

She gave Rose her wand back.

"Do you have everything packed?" she asked.

"Almost," Rose said.

"Well, finish up," Hermione said, "We're just about ready to go."

Rose nodded and turned around, then raced back down the hallway. Hermione walked toward the kitchen, through it and out to the garage. Her husband, Ron, was walking around the family car.

"Rear wheels," Ron said, "Check and – oh, hi, honey."

"Ron," Hermione said, "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Can it wait?" Ron asked, "I'm doing the checklist for the car. I wasn't going to, but Dad said I should. You know how he is about his children."

"Speaking of children," Hermione said, "I'd like to talk to you about yours."

"Oh?" Ron said, "Which one? Both?"

"Hugo," Hermione said.

Ron grinned. Hugo was the twinkle of his eye, and it was very understandable why.

"He stole your daughter's wand," Hermione said, "Again!"

"I'm sure it is just a bit of fun," Ron said, still preoccupied with his car, "Give him the motherly speech, like you always do."

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"I already took the wand from him and gave it to Rose," she said.

"Then what is the problem?" Ron asked.

"Did you call your own daughter a nerd?" Hermione asked.

Ron flinched. Hermione already knew the answer.

"How could you?" she asked.

"I was just trying to cheer Hugo up," Ron said. "He's terribly jealous of his sister right now."

"Is he now?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Ron said, "Or did you not notice? He keeps talking about Hogwarts. He wants to go so badly. He doesn't want to wait two years."

"Rose's wand is not a toy, Ron," Hermione said, "Hugo needs to know this."

"He does," Ron said, "Give the lad a break. Now, if you want us to get to King's Cross by eleven, I need to make sure this car is going to get us there."

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back into the house. Ever since Ron had taken driving lessons, he had been excited about getting a car and driving one. Arthur Weasley had bought Ron a car, because he was thrilled that one of his boys was just into cars as he was.

What Arthur did not know (and Ron also thought his wife didn't know either) was that Ron only passed his driving test because he Confunded the instructor.

-  
><strong>(Rose's PoV)<strong>

"Ronald Weasley, pay attention to the road!" Hermione said, "That's a red light ahead."

"Relax, Hermione," Ron said, "I know how to drive."

Rose glanced sideways at her little brother Hugo, and both of them rolled their eyes. They were used to their parents bickering like this. Most of the time, their arguments would not be too bad, and both would end up laughing about it in the end.

"Ron," Hermione said, "You're driving like you think we're going to be late or something. It is not even ten-o-clock yet. The train doesn't leave until eleven. We have plenty of time. We are only a few miles away, you know."

Rose and her family were on their way to King's Cross station in London, England. Before too long, she'd be on the train headed for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Ever since she got her letter on her eleventh birthday in May, Rose had been asking her mother and father all about Hogwarts. Though she didn't get too much information out of them. Her mother would tell her it was best for her to find out the secrets of Hogwarts on her own. Her father, however, was a good person to try and get the good information from. Not always though: this past week, her father was mentioning something called the "Come and Go Room", but just as he was about to tell her more about it, her mother walked in and silenced him with a look. Ever since that day, she wondered what the Come and Go Room was. If it was something her mother wouldn't allow her to know about, then it had to be pretty brilliant.

"Ron, watch out for that car!" Hermione said, in a rather high voice.

Ron slammed on the brakes and the four-door car stopped just a foot from another car that had slowed down to a stop at a red light. Behind Rose, she heard a great clatter, as her trunk, which had an Undetectable Extension Charm placed on it so it could hold all the books, clothes, and other assorted items Rose needed for school, slammed into the back of her seat. Rose's snow-owl, Marie, which was the namesake of Rose's middle name, hooted loudly, as her cage rocked back and forth.

"Are you okay, Marie?" Rose asked, looking back over her seat at the owl.

The owl hooted softly, though Rose could tell she was clearly annoyed. Marie put her head back under her wing.

"Are you two okay?" Hermione asked, looking back at Rose and Hugo.

"We're just fine, Mum," Rose said.

"Can we do that again?" Hugo said.

He started laughing, but stopped immediately when his mother gave him her usual "behave or you are grounded!" expression.

-  
><strong>(Albus' PoV)<strong>

"Where are you?" Albus Severus Potter said, "You have to be here somewhere!"

Albus was standing in his bedroom at Number 12 Grimmauld Place in London, England. After searching every inch, nook and cranny in his room, he had found all of his books, his robes, and his wand, and now his trunk was packed with everything. But there was something he was still missing. And he wasn't going to Hogwarts without it.

He dove onto the ground, toward his bed and pulled up the blankets, and looked under it. He sighed. The only things under there was dust bunnies and a bowl he had forgotten about from the previous week.

"Albus?" a voice called from the bedroom doorway, "Are you ready? The Sorting Hat is just waiting to put you in Slytherin!"

"Shut up, James!" Albus said, "Ow!"

He had hit his head on the underside of his bed as he stood up. Albus' older brother, James, was standing there. He was holding his new broomstick, a Nimbus, that their father had given him in hopes that James would try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team that year.

"What are you looking for?" James asked.

"Gellert," Albus said, "I can't find him. Have you seen him?"

"I have no idea where your ferret is," James said.

"Ugh!" Albus groaned, "Where could he be?"

"You could always get Dad to send him to Hogwarts for you," James said. "I'm sure Ares would be gentle with him."

Albus' eyes widened. Ares was the family owl, and he had very sharp talons. Albus could just imagine Ares carrying his ferret.

"Ares hates Gellert!" Albus said, "And you know that, you dolt!"

"Boys," Albus and James' father, Harry, said out in the hallway, "Do I hear arguing?"

Harry appeared behind James.

"No, Dad," James said, innocently, "We're best pals."

Albus rolled his eyes.

"Uh-huh," Harry said, "James, go make sure everything is packed in your trunk. We're leaving in fifteen minutes."

"It is, Dad," James said.

"James," Harry said, in a light scolding tone, "Do I have to remind you how many books you forgot to bring last year? Headmistress McGonagall almost gave you a detention your first day for forgetting your Transfiguration book."

"Fine!" James groaned, "I'll go check."

"That's a good chap," Harry said.

James disappeared down the hallway. Harry looked at Albus and walked into his bedroom.

"Everything packed, son?" Harry asked.

"I can't find Gellert," Albus said, sighing and sinking onto his bed, "He'll miss me if he doesn't come with me. I'll miss him. I've searched everywhere in here."

"Maybe he's not in here then," Harry said, "Maybe he's somewhere in the house."

"This house is huge!" Albus groaned, "I'll never find him in fifteen minutes. Can't you summon him or something?"

"You really want me to summon a living animal?" Harry asked, with a smirk.

"On second thought," Albus said, "No."

"We'll find him," Harry said. "So what were you and your brother fighting about this time?"

"He said the Sorting Hat is going to put me in Slytherin," Albus said, frowning.

"Albus," Harry said, shaking his head, "Listen -"

"Albus!" a small, high voice said, interrupting Harry.

Albus looked up. His nine-year old sister, Lily, poked her head around the doorway.

"What do you want?" Albus asked. "Dad and I are talking."

"Look who I found!" Lily said, grinning.

She moved into the doorway. Resting in her arms was Albus' long, white-with-brown-stripes ferret, Gellert.

"Gellert!" Albus said, jumping up from his bed.

He walked over to Lily, and she handed the ferret to Albus.

"Where was he?" Albus asked.

"James' room," Lily said, "I think he was hiding him from you."

"That git!" Albus said.

"Albus!" Harry scolded.

"But Dad!" Albus whined, "James said he hadn't seen Gellert!"

"Maybe he didn't know your ferret was in his room," Harry said.

"Yeah, right," Albus scoffed. "You know Headmistress McGonagall gave me special privilege to bring Gellert to Hogwarts, even though we could usually only have a owl, cat, or toad. James is probably jealous of that."

"That may be," Harry said, "But you shouldn't use those words. Your Mum would flog you for using them, and then me because she thinks I let you use them!"

Lily giggled.

"What do you say, Albus?" Harry asked, nodding to Lily.

"Thanks for finding him, little sis," Albus said.

Lily grinned.

"Dad, Mum says you need to get the car ready," Lily said. "She says you better do it now, or James will have to go to Hogwarts for his second year the same way you did in your second year. What does she mean by that?"

"Er...I'll save that story for another time," Harry said, standing up.

"Aww, you never tell us any stories of when you were at Hogwarts!" Lily whined, "James says he knows some, but he'll never tell me. You told him and didn't tell me, didn't you?"

"I would never do that, sweetheart," Harry said.

"So how does he know then?" Lily asked.

"He probably learned them from Hogwarts," Albus said, "Can't wait to hear them!"

"Aww, so lucky!" Lily said, "I wanna go too!"

"Not for a couple years, Lily," Harry said.

"Hmmph," Lily said, pouting.

Harry chuckled and brushed his hand through Lily's hair. He picked up Albus' trunk and walked out of the bedroom.

"Do you have to go, Al?" Lily asked, "I'm going to be so lonely here. We had so much fun last year when James wasn't here."

"Sorry, sis," Albus said, "Have go and learn how to be a wizard."

"You'll be a great wizard," Lily said.

"You think so?" Albus asked.

"I know so," Lily said. "Maybe better than Dad!"

"Nah," Albus said. "Dad's the coolest. He probably gets to do all kinds of wicked stuff as an Auror."

"He never tells us about that either!" Lily said, frowning. "Probably because it is con- confi-"

"Confidential?" Albus suggested.

"Yeah, that!" Lily said.

"Lily!" their mother, Ginny, called from the hallway, "Are you ready to go?"

"Just have to get my shoes on, Mummy," Lily said.

Ginny appeared in the doorway.

"Well, hurry up and quit pestering your brother," she said.

"I'm not pestering him!" Lily said, "Right, Al?"

Albus smiled and shook his head. Lily grinned and ran out of the room. Albus walked over to Gellert's cage, and put him in it.

"You ready, Albus?" Ginny asked.

Albus sighed and looked around his bedroom. This would be the first time in his life he'd be away from his bedroom for so long. It felt really strange and extremely frightening.

"Yeah, Mum," Albus said, "I think I am."

-  
><strong>The story is just beginning! Hope you like the first chapter! <strong>


	2. Platform Nine And Three Quarters

**Chapter 2  
>Platform Nine-And-Three Quarters<strong>

**Author's Note: Much of this chapter will have the events of the Epilogue in "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows". I'm sure you'll recognize it when it comes, if you have read J.K. Rowling's fine work. That portion of the chapter will come from the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Also I've decided to use James' PoV as well for a portion of this story. At least twice in the upcoming chapters, and maybe more as the story goes on. Again, the story will focus on the first years for most of it. **

**(Rose's PoV)**

Despite her father's worries, Rose and her family arrived at King's Cross with plenty of time to spare. Soon, Rose's trunk and Marie's cage were on a cart, and she was walking hand-in-hand with her mother, as her father pushed the cart in front of them, with Hugo in tow. The platforms were crowded with people, and Rose began to wonder just how many of these people were wizards and witches heading for the same platform she was going to.

"Um, Mummy?" Rose asked, "Do I have time to use the loo before I get on the train?"

Rose really didn't need to use the restroom, but she was so nervous, she wanted to delay this as much as possible. She had heard dreadful things about wizards and witches getting stuck in the barrier that led onto the platform, and the thought didn't help her nerves at all.

"There are restrooms on the Hogwarts Express, you know," Ron said.

"Ron," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"It's true!" Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She looked down at Rose.

"Of course you can," she said, "We'll be right over here."

Rose nodded and walked away from her mother. As she did, she heard her father talking.

"She could have used the restroom on the train," Ron said.

"I don't think she really needed to use the loo, Ronald," Hermione said.

"Then why did she say so?" Ron asked.

"She's nervous about all of this," Hermione said, "Just give her time to prepare for it all. I'm sure you remember being in her position, don't you?"

Rose walked into the restroom, and walked over to one of the sinks. She looked into the mirror and breathed deeply.

"Okay, Rose," she said to herself, "Calm down. Nothing to be nervous about. It's simple. Nothing complicated about any of this. Just going onto a train... to a new place you've only heard a little bit about... and being away from your home where you've lived in since you were born. Just like Mum says when you start new things... take baby steps. Right."

Rose frowned. She turned on the water and put her hands underneath the faucet. She cupped them, filling them with water, and splashed it on her face. It felt very refreshing, and it calmed her down a little. She grabbed some paper towels from the dispenser and dried off her hands and face.

"Baby steps," she said to herself.

Rose inhaled and exhaled. She walked out of the bathroom... and knocked into something that made her fall backward onto the ground. A little bit dazed, she looked up to see what she had knocked into, and saw a young boy looking down at her. As far as Rose could tell, the boy seemed to be around her age. He had white-blonde hair and beautiful grey eyes that seem to bore into her own, as the boy looked down at her. He was dressed in a white buttoned-down shirt and black pants, and Rose wondered if he had come from a wealthy family.

"I'm sorry!" Rose said, "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Not at all," the boy said, "Here."

The boy offered his hand, and Rose took it. He pulled her up off the floor.

"Er... thanks," Rose said.

"Maybe we'll see each other around sometime," the boy said.

The boy smiled and, before Rose could say anything or ask the boy his name, he walked off away from her and headed down through the platforms. Rose stared at him for a moment, then walked back across the platform and over to her family.

"Ready?" Hermione asked, offering her hand.

Rose took her mother's hand and nodded. They started off down the platforms, and too soon, they were standing in front of a barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. Rose looked up at her mother, who was staring at the wall, and Rose looked back at the wall. She realized this was where the entrance to Platform 9 ¾ was. It looked so solid. How was she supposed to go right through it, and into a platform that only witches and wizards could see?

"You ready?" Hermione asked again.

Rose nodded slowly. Her mother smiled and kneeled down next to her.

"Don't worry," she said, "Everyone is nervous their first trip onto Platform 9 ¾."

"Are you sure I won't smack into the wall?" Rose asked.

"Dad did once!" Hugo said, "Remember the story?"

"Hugo, you know well enough," Hermione said, "that the barrier was blocked because of a house-elf trying to foolishly protect your Uncle Harry."

"That's one memory I'd like to forget," Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to Rose.

"You'll do just fine, dear," she said, "I promise."

Rose gulped, but nodded. Her mother stood back up and Rose took her hand again.

"I'll bring Hugo and the cart," Ron said, "You two go ahead."

Rose squeezed her mother's hand tightly.

"On three," she told Rose, "One... two... three!"

Rose closed her eyes. Hermione led her toward the barrier. For a split-second, Rose was afraid that she'd hit a solid wall. That the barrier wouldn't allow her through. What if it hadn't? Would that mean she wouldn't be allowed to go to Hogwarts. Had her letter been a fluke? She would probably have to go a Muggle school then...

… and then she heard the roar of an engine, and the chatter of people talking excitedly. Rose opened her eyes, and felt her jaw drop as she looked around at the platform and the glorious red steam-engine known as the Hogwarts Express. All around them, kids of all ages were talking to other kids, and their parents, and stepping onto the train. Owls hooted and a toad croaked as it hopped away from a kid who was chasing it.

"My goodness," Hermione said, "I had almost forgotten the excitement this place holds. It's like first year all over again."

Hermione pulled Rose out of the way, just in time, as Ron, Hugo and the cart made their way through the barrier.  
>"That was fun!" Hugo said, "Can we do it again?"<p>

"No!" Rose said.

"Coward," Hugo said.

"Flobberworm," Rose said.

"Hmmph," Hugo said.

"Okay," Hermione said, her voice the usual tone when she wanted to stop Rose and Hugo from fighting before they even started, "Let's go find your cousins, shall we?"

They walked to the end of the train, to the last carriage but Rose could not find her cousins, neither the Potters, nor her extended Weasley family, anywhere.

"Huh," Hermione said, looking around, "I guess they aren't here yet."

"See?" Ron said, "I told you we'd get here quickly. It's all because I drove."

**(James' PoV)**

James Potter followed behind his parents as they pushed the two carts toward the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten. Lilly was clutching her father's arm, and Albus was walking right along beside James. James looked at his little brother. Albus was looking down at the stone floor in front of him.

"Almost there, Al," James said.

Albus nodded timidly.

"We'll be on the train to Hogwarts faster than you can say Nimbus," James said, "And before you'll know it, you'll be under the Sorting Hat, and you know what it might say, don't you? Don't you, Al?"

"I won't!" Albus said, suddenly, "I won't be a Slytherin!"

"James, give it a rest!" said Ginny.

"I only said he might be," said James, grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slytherin."

James caught his mother's eye and fell silent. Up ahead, James saw the barrier that would lead onto the platform. He looked at Albus, winked, then took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run.

"James Sirius Potter!" Ginny scolded, "Slow down and wait for us!"

"Oh, let him go ahead," Harry said, "He knows what he's doing."

"Oh, all right," Ginny said, then to James, "But if you find your cousins, go to them! I'm sure Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione are already on the platform!"

James nodded, and quickened his pace, as he saw the barrier and headed toward it. He looked around to make sure that no Muggles were watching, then took the last few steps toward his destination. He and his cart then went through the barrier, and onto Platform 9 ¾.

He headed across the platform, over to a group of carts full of trunks and cages. A man was putting the trunks onto the train.

"Just leave it here, son," the man said.

James nodded and pushed the cart beside the others. He then walked off down the platform. As he looked around for members of his extended family, he saw Teddy on the other side of the train. He was talking to someone James couldn't see. James smiled as he headed over to Teddy. He and Teddy had become good friends over the years. Teddy was the godson of James' father, and every summer, after his latest term at Hogwarts had finished, Teddy would stay at Grimmauld Place for a couple of weeks.

As James got closer to Teddy, he could hear conversation between Teddy and someone.

"... I'll come see you over Hogsmeade weekend," Teddy said, "I promise."

"Still doesn't make up for the fact that I won't see you for a couple months!" a voice said.

James' eyes widened. He recognized the voice. It was that of his oldest cousin, Victoire, son of his Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur. As he walked forward to say hi to Victoire and Teddy, he saw Teddy lean in toward Victoire, and kiss her softly on the lips. James felt a giggle coming to his lips, and he covered his mouth, as he hid against the side of the train. Teddy and his cousin Victoire? A couple? This couldn't be. James had seen Teddy pester and make fun of Victoire for quite a while during his first year at Hogwarts.

"Oi!" Teddy said.

James looked up and saw Teddy looking at him.

"You little git!" Teddy said, laughing, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," James said, grinning. "So how long has this been going on?"

"For a few months," Teddy said, "Since about a month before the end of last term. I invited her to the Commencement Dance –"

"Which I only said yes to because I needed a nice break from my exams," Victoire said, then blushed, "And I couldn't attend otherwise, because it was only for seventh years. So I accepted. And then it turned out to be a brilliant evening."

Victoire smiled at Teddy, and he grinned.

"But why have you not told anyone?" James asked, "Why haven't I heard about this before?"

"It was supposed to be kept a secret, which Teddy very well knows!" Victoire said, haughtily, "My Mum is very strict about me around boys at Hogwarts. She wants me to focus on my work right now."

"Oh, come on," Teddy said, "You know I've always found that rubbish. You know how I feel about you. I want your family to know. I'm sure they'd love me to be a part of the family. They practically know me already, given that I've been so close all these years."

"I know I'm going to regret this!" Victoire said, emitting an annoyed sigh. "Fine, but I won't be the one to tell them!"

"Hey, I already have that figured out," Teddy said.

He grinned down at James, and James wasn't sure he liked the look on Teddy's face.

"Why are you looking at me?" James asked, raising his eyebrows.

"How would you like to earn a few Galleons for the school year, big guy?" Teddy asked, mischievously.

-  
><strong>(Albus' PoV – A few minutes earlier)<strong>

Albus frowned as he watched James disappear through the barrier between Platform Nine and Ten. He had been through this process once before when he saw James off the previous year, but now it felt like that never happened. He felt like this was his very first time going through the barrier.

"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brother.

"Every day, if you want us to," said Ginny.

"Not every day," said Albus quickly, "James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."

"We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Ginny.

"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."

Albus nodded. He looked back at the barrier... any moment now.

"We'll go together," Harry said, putting a hand on Albus' shoulder.

Albus nodded again. Side by side, they pushed his second trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, and he could hear his ferret Gellert squeal softly, but no collision came. They emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist. Behind him, Albus heard his mother and sister appear, and the four of them started walking down the platform.

"Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform.

"We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly.

But the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud.

"I think that's them, Al," said Ginny suddenly.

A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Albus and his family came right up to them.

"Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.

Rose beamed at Albus, and he smiled back at her. As her parents talked to Albus' parents, Rose went over to Albus.

"You ready?" Rose asked.

"I think so," Albus said, softly.

"You sound pretty nervous," Rose said.

"I am," Albus said, nodding.

"Want to know a secret?" Rose asked.

Albus looked at his cousin.

"I'm nervous too," Rose said.

Albus grinned. Nearby, he could hear Lily and Hugo talking to each other about Hogwarts.

"I can't wait to go!" Hugo said, "I'm going to the best Gryffindor Keeper since Dad!"

"You," Lily said, giggling, "Nah, you'll probably end up in Hufflepuff."

"Ugh," Albus said, "That would be worse than Slytherin."

"Hufflepuff isn't that bad," Rose said. "Some great wizards and witches of our time have come from Hufflepuff."

"Then you join it," Albus muttered.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, emerging from the train with Harry, where they had just placed Albus' trunk on, "but no pressure."

"Ron!" Hermione said, in the same scolding voice she'd use for her children.

Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked at each other solemnly. Albus looked up at his father, who was looking past them. Albus turned to look, as did Rose.

"I know that boy," Rose said. "I saw him a few minutes ago. He's going to Hogwarts too?"

"Guess so," Albus said.

"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

"Scorpius?" Albus scoffed, silently, "What kind of name is that?"

"I think it's kind of cute," Rose whispered, so her father wouldn't hear.

Albus raised an eyebrow at his cousin, but before he could say anything he was interrupted.

"Hey!" James said, as he appeared through the mist.

Albus rolled his eyes. What could his brother be so excited about now?

"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!"

He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.

"Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked teddy what he was doing -"

"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are so like Ron -"

"- and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear.

"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!"

"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry "Why don't we just invite him to live with is and have done with it?"

"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al -Teddy could have my room!"

"No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."

"It's nearly eleven," Harry said, checking his watch, "you'd better get on board."

"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.

"Mum! I can't give a professor love!" James said.

"But you know Neville-" Ginny said.

James rolled his eyes.

"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he?" James said, "I can't walk into Herbology and give him love.."

Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus. Albus scowled.

"See you later, Al," James said, grinning, "Watch out for the thestrals."

"I thought they were invisible?" Albus said, "You said they were invisible!"

But James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him, gave his father a fleeting hug, then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends. Harry walked over to Albus.

"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," he told Albus. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scare about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."

Ginny kissed Albus good-bye.

"See you at Christmas." she said.

"Bye, Al," said Harry as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you're learned how. And don't let James wind you up."

Albus sighed as he looked at his father.

"What if I'm in Slytherin?" Albus whispered to him.

Harry crouched down, and Albus looked at him.

"Albus Severus," Harry said quietly, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

"But just say-" Albus began.

"-then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it?" Harry said, "It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matter to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?" Albus asked, smiling.

"It did for me," said Harry.

Albus' eyes widened. His father had never told him that. His own father had chosen his house for himself?

Doors started slamming all along the train. Rose, who had already said her goodbyes to her parents and brother, had stuck her head out of a window in a carriage room.

"Al, come on!" she said, "Don't want the train to leave without you, do you?"

Albus smiled and hugged his father, then his mother again. He looked at his sister, and she hugged him, tears going down her face.

"See you at Christmas, Lily," he said, "I'll bring back something for you."

Albus jumped onto the train, and found the room Rose was in. He looked out the window, and saw students doing the same, all looking at his parents.

"Why are they all staring?" Albus demanded.

"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me, I'm extremely famous."

Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed. The train started to move, and Albus saw his father walking along the train as it moved away from their family.

"Bye!" Albus said.

"See you at Christmas!" Rose said, "Love you!"

Ginny, Hermione and Lily all had tears in their eyes as they waved. Albus smiled as he had Rose waved at them, Harry, Ron and Hugo. Soon, the train left the platform, and started off down the track and Albus could no longer see his family. He sighed and sat down in a seat. His life at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was now beginning.

-  
><strong>Another chapter finished! Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


	3. Friends And Rivals

**Chapter 3  
>Friends And Rivals<strong>

**Author's Note: I'll answer a question I got in a review: Won't say too much about it because it is a bit important to the story.**

**Q: Just wondering, do the kids know about what their parents did in the 2nd war or are they going to find out at Hogwarts?**

**A: No, most of them do not know what their parents did during the Second War. James does know some, and you'll find out exactly what (or at least how he knows) in an upcoming chapter, and I'm planning on Rose investigating that further. All of them know some of the more trivial things like Harry and Ron not being able to get through the barrier one year, but they don't know what they did to get to Hogwarts. They don't know anything too serious yet. They'll learn it at Hogwarts. Look for more information on this coming up in the next few chapters.**

**(Rose's PoV)**

The train had only left London no more than twenty minutes ago, but Rose couldn't see any sign of the English capital. There were only hills and fields of grass as far as the eye could see.

Across the small carriage, Albus was staring out the window, his eyes darting back and forth across the scenery. He had no spoken a word since they had left Platform Nine-And-Three-Quarters. Rose tried to think of a way to spark up some conversation. It was roughly a nine-hour trip to Hogwarts, and Rose knew she couldn't spend nine hours in silence.

Rose's eyes caught Albus' ferret, Gellert, nestled in Albus' lap. The small animal's eyes were darting back and forth around the carriage, taking in the sights.

"He seems to be enjoying himself," Rose said, smiling.

"Huh?" Albus asked, his eyes turning away from the window, toward Rose.

"Gellert," Rose said, nodding to the ferret, "He seems to love this."

"Oh," Albus said, looking down at his pet, "Yeah. I thought he'd be frightened. He's never been away from Grimmauld Place since Dad bought him for me, you know?"

"What about you?" Rose asked.

"Huh?" Albus asked, again.

"Are you frightened about all of this?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," Albus said, shrugging. "It's pretty exciting, you know. But – you know – I've never been this far away from home in my life. The Burrow is much closer to home compared to Hogwarts, and I've only ever spent a few days at the Burrow at a time. This is completely different."

"Yeah," Rose said, nodding.

"You seem to be taking it better than I am, though," Albus said.

"You think?" Rose asked.

"Well, you're already in your Hogwarts robes," Albus said, nodding to Rose's clothes.

Rose chuckled as she looked down at herself. She was wearing the black and grey robes, and a black tie that would soon be replaced with the colors of whatever house she would be chosen to go into.

"I had them on under my normal clothes," she explained, "Mum says I shouldn't have done that, because Muggles could see, but Dad says Muggles don't really see what is in front of their nose. So I could have probably worn them without some regular clothes and no one would have known the difference. I couldn't wait to put them on, though. It's all so exciting."

"So you're not as nervous as you led me to believe?" Albus asked, grinning.

"Mmm, I guess not," Rose said. "I mean, I've read so much about Hogwarts. Mum gave me her old copy of 'Hogwarts, A History' and I couldn't stop reading it. It was really fascinating. That helped my nerves some. Really, I was more scared getting onto the platform. It was my first time, you know. But now that I'm here, and we're heading to Hogwarts, I guess I'm more excited about what is going to come."

Albus nodded and looked out the window again. Rose frowned. She had never seen her cousin this silent before. Sure he wasn't as talkative as his older brother, but Albus was never the quiet type either.

"I'm actually surprised about how nervous you are," Rose said. "I mean... James must have told you stuff about Hogwarts. He must have been so excited about it after he came home."

"He was," Albus said, his attention still on the passing mounds of grass and trees outside the window, "but sometimes I'm never sure what he tells me is the complete truth or not. He always jokes around with me, and he's rarely ever serious. You heard what he said about the Thestrals, right?"

"Sure," Rose said, nodding, then added for Albus' amusement, "I'm sure everyone could hear that big mouth of his."

Albus looked back at Rose and grinned.

"So, yeah," he said, "James isn't really the best source to get that kind of information from."

"What about Uncle Harry?" Rose asked.

"He's worse than James," Albus said. "It's like he's afraid to tell me too much. James said he learned so much more about some things – more than Dad ever told him, I mean – after his first year of Hogwarts. I'm not sure what that means either. Maybe he just meant that Dad never said too much about his life at Hogwarts. That's completely true, to be honest."

"Maybe your Dad wanted it to be a surprise," Rose said. "You know – find out the secrets of Hogwarts on your own. That is what Mum was like when I asked her anything. 'Secrets and surprises are worth more discovering them on your own, young lady' – that's all she ever said when I asked her too much."

"Yeah, I guess," Albus said.

Albus turned his attention back toward the window. Suddenly, the sliding door of the carriage opened. Two girls, both clothed in their Hogwarts robes, stood in the doorway. Rose instantly recognized the smaller one. Her name was Alice Longbottom, daughter and youngest child of Neville Longbottom, the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts. Neville's family was good friends with the Weasleys and Potters, so Alice was no stranger to Rose and Albus. The other girl had mousy-brown hair and bright blue eyes. Rose noticed that she wore a four-leaf clover pin on the shirt of her robes.

"Hi, Alice!" Rose said.

"Hi, Rose," Alice said, "Can we come in and sit down? It's so hard trying to find a place to sit."

"Sure," Rose said, nodding, "Come in."

Alice and her friend walked into the room, and Alice closed the door behind her. She sat down beside Rose, and the other girl took a seat beside Albus. Albus turned toward the girl and smiled, and Rose noticed the girl's cheeks turning pink.

"Oh, introductions!" Alice said. "Rose, Albus, this is Alyssa Finnigan. Alyssa, this is Rose Weasley and Albus Potter, two good friends of mine."

"Potter?" Alyssa said, looking at Albus, "Really?"

"Er... yeah," Albus said, glancing toward Rose, "You know me?"

"My parents know your father," Alyssa said. "His name's Harry, right?"

"Yeah," Albus said, raising his eyebrows.

"They talk about him all the time," Alyssa said. "I guess they were mates back in school."

"Oh," Albus said.

"So, Alice," Rose said, "I thought you'd already be at Hogwarts with your Dad. He must already be there, right?"

"Oh, he is," Alice said, nodding, "But he wanted me to have the experience of the Hogwarts Express. So Frank and I came with Mum. She's on the train somewhere too, probably up around the conductor's carriage with the other adults. She works in Hogsmeade, you know? She owns the Three Broomsticks there, took over after the last witch there retired some years ago. Alyssa and I were going to sit with Frank at first. Alyssa's brother is friends with Frank. They're both part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. But they kicked us out when their Quidditch mates came in."

"We didn't want to stay anyway," Alyssa said. "Too many boys in one room."

"What's wrong with that?" Albus asked.

"Oh, er – nothing!" Alyssa said, turning pink again.

"Uh-huh," Albus said, as he turned his attention back toward the scenery outside the window.

Rose frowned as she looked at her cousin. Her attempts at cheering him seemed to not be working. But as she tried to think of ideas to cheer Albus up, her thoughts were interrupted by someone slowly passing by the door. Rose caught sight of the familiar blonde hair, and she stood up quickly.

"Something wrong, Rose?" Alice asked.

"Er... just need a bit of fresh air," Rose said, "I won't be too long."

She looked at Albus, to tell him she'd be back shortly, but he was still mesmerized by the passing scenery. His ferret, Gellert, was asleep in his lap. Rose walked toward the sliding door, and opened it, then walked out and closed it behind her.

The blonde-haired boy was near the end of the carriage. Rose didn't know why, but she wanted to talk to him again. Suddenly, a small voice in the back of her mind told her to walk away. To go back and join her cousin in the carriage. Something about the boy screamed foreboding. But also... he seemed familiar, as if they had met before that day, before she had run into him outside the bathroom at King's Cross. Like someone she had known from long ago, but hadn't seen in quite a while.

Before Rose could decide what to do, the boy suddenly looked over his shoulder, right at her. Rose turned her head and looked into a carriage, not paying attention to anything. Maybe he hadn't recognized her.

"I know you," the boy said. "Clumsy, wasn't it?"

Rose blushed scarlet-red. Clumsy? What kind of nickname was that?

Then, before Rose knew it, the boy was only feet away from her.

"I should have known you were like me," the boy said.

"L-like you?" Rose stammered.

"Part of the wizarding world, like me," Scorpius said, "I should have known it right away. You're a Weasley, right?"

"You know me?" Rose asked, her eyes widening.

"Anyone can spot a member of the Weasley family," the boy said.

Rose blushed. Of course... her hair color – "Weasley red" as her father called it – was usually a clear give-away.

"Er... it-it's Rose," she stammered, "My name's Rose."

"Rose," the boy said, nodding, "I'm Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy."

Malfoy. The name rang a thousand bells. She recalled her father mentioning it many times. The Malfoy name wasn't a very popular one in the wizarding world.

"I'm guessing you recognize my last name as well," Scorpius said.

"No," Rose said, quickly.

Too quickly, it seemed. A smirk crossed Scorpius' lips.

"So, Rose," Scorpius said. "Was this another random chance meeting, or did you want to talk to me?"

"Er..." Rose said.

She couldn't remember what she had wanted to talk to Scorpius about. Was there really a clear subject she had wanted to talk to him about anyway?

"I'm guessing random chance," Scorpius said, grinning. "Nice to see you again."

Rose nodded and backed away. She didn't hear the compartment door sliding open, nor did she see the young girl about her age step out into the hallway, and she bumped into the girl. Rose tripped, surprised, and fell down onto the floor of the narrow passageway. The other girl had also fallen down the other way, landing just inches away from Scorpius.

Even before the girl had spoken, Rose could tell she was a menacing figure. She had long black hair, and her eyes were so brown they were almost black. Her lips creased over her pointy chin as she looked at Rose. And that was when she spoke.

"Watch where you're going!" the girl said to Rose.

"S-sorry," Rose said. "Completely my fault."

"I would think so!" the girl said.

"I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it," Scorpius said to the girl, "Here, let me help you up."

Scorpius offered his hand, and the girl took it. Her face turned from a menacing expression to a rather soft one as she looked at Scorpius.

"Thank you," the girl said, her voice now soft and sweet.

"Yeah," Scorpius said, "You're welcome."

The girl looked back over her shoulder at Rose, who was now picking herself up off the floor. She sneered at Rose, and brushed past her, rather forcefully, and walked down the narrow hallway. Rose frowned as she looked from the girl, then back to Scorpius.

"Guess we're not going to be best mates, me and her," Rose said.

"Probably a good thing," Scorpius said. "That's Jasmine Nott. As much as I'd hate to get on her bad side, she's not the best type to get on her good side either."

"You know her?" Rose asked.

"We've met now and again," Scorpius said. "I'm surprised she didn't call me by my name. Anyway, my father does business with her parents, and they've been over to my house for dinner a couple of times. Can't say my father is the best of friends with her parents though. He rarely speaks very nicely of them. He's only in the partnership with Jasmine's father for the money."

Rose nodded, not having a good response to that.

"I should get going," Scorpius said, "Or my seat's going to get taken. I'll see you around."

A smirk crossed Scorpius' lips, and he turned on his heels and walked off down the hallway.

"I'm sure you will," Rose muttered to herself, before returning back toward her carriage.

-  
><strong>(James' PoV)<strong>

James lay lazily across the seat, as he stared up at the ceiling of the carriage. He looked out the window in front of him, and wondered what it would be like to fly his new broomstick alongside the train as it took its trek down the tracks. He could imagine the wind whipping through his hair, as boys and girls stared out the window, watching him in awe and marvel.

Suddenly, there was a small explosion across the carriage, followed by the sound of raucous laughter. Smoke rose up from the pile of Exploding Snap cards, and James heard sputtering and coughing as a boy emerged from the smoke. James grinned as he saw that the boy was missing portions of his eyelashes. The boy was named Joseph Seville, a fellow second-year Gryffindor, like James, and he was known for causing mayhem like this, though most of the time the only victim was himself. The laughing boy was Cory Boot, a second-year as well, though in Ravenclaw. He had laughed so hard at the small explosion that he had knocked his horn-rimmed glasses off his face. Both of these boys were James' best friends.

"Nice one, Joey!" Cory said, "Start the year off with a bang, why don't you?"

"Ha-ha, very funny, Boot-licker," Joey said, wiping his sooty face on the sleeve of his robes, "I see you broke your glasses again."

"No biggie," Cory said, shrugging.

He picked up his glasses from the floor, then took out his wand and pointed it at the glasses.

"Reparo!" Cory said.

The glasses mended themselves and looked good as new. Cory looked pleased with himself.

"If you two are done bickering," James said, "I want to show you something."

James stood up and reached for the long, thin box in the storage space. He then opened it up, and showed the contents of it to his friends.

"Whoa!" Joey said, enviously, "That's the new Nimbus!"

"Yep," James said, grinning, "Dad bought it for me."

"So you're going to do it?" Cory asked. "You're really going to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team?"

James was about to reply, when he heard commotion outside the carriage. James put down his broomstick on the seat, and opened the sliding door. To his right, he saw a small boy on the floor of the hallway. Standing over him was a tall boy, whom James recognized as Graham Montague, a sixth year Slytherin who was also one of the Chasers for his house's Quidditch team. He was holding what looked to be a camera high over his head.

"Is this yours, baby boy?" Graham said, chortling, "Do you want it back?"

"Give it back!" the small boy said, as he clumsily stood back up, "It's been in my family for years!"

"Oh, has it?" Graham said. "Must be worth a lot then. Maybe I can sell it to a museum."

"Oi!" James said, "Why don't you give the kid back his camera, eh?"

"What are you going to do about it, Potter?" Graham asked.

James paused. He wasn't sure exactly what he could do against Graham Montague. The guy towered over him, and he could probably knock James over, as well, with just a simple punch.

"Hey, Montague," a voice said, behind James, "You're not messing with my friend's cousin, are you?"

James turned around. Oliver Wood, Junior, Captain and Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and son of the legendary Professional Quidditch player for the Puddlemere United team, was standing there.

"So what if I am?" Montague said.

"Give the kid back his camera," Oliver said, looking down at the small boy near James, "Leave the rough-housing for the Pitch, eh?"

"Sure thing, Wood," Montague said.

He threw the camera toward the boy, but the boy missed it. James reached for the camera and caught it by its strap before it fell to the ground. The boy looked at James in awe, and James just grinned.

"Eh, Wood," Montague said.

"Yes?" Oliver asked.

"See you on the Pitch," Montague said, "I look forward to winning the cup again this year."

"We'll see about that," Oliver said.

Montague chuckled and walked off down the hallway.

"Nice catch, Potter," Oliver said, motioning to the camera in James' hand.

"Thanks!" James said, breathlessly; Oliver Wood, Jr. gave him a compliment?

"You trying out for the team this year?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah," James said, "Seeker."

"Good luck," Oliver said, "If you are as good as your cousins are at Quidditch, or your parents, I'd be lucky to have you."

James grinned. His mother had been a Professional Quidditch player for the Holyhead Harpies for a few years, and his father had been the Seeker for Gryffindor when he had went to Hogwarts. His cousins, Fred and Louis, both third-years, were the two Beaters for the Gryffindor team. Fred played as well as his father, and late-Uncle, who he was named after, did. .

Before James could say thanks, Oliver walked back into his carriage. The small boy looked up at James.

"Th-thanks!" the boy said, "I'm Calvin Creevey. First year."

"James Potter," James said, handing the camera back to Calvin, "Second year."

"Wow, a Potter defended me," Calvin said, his eyes wide as saucers, "Wait till my father hears about this."

"Uh-huh," James said, "Well, it was nice to meet you. Try not to run into Montague again, okay?"

"I'll try!" Calvin said.

James walked back into his carriage. Both Joey and Cory were looking at him.

"What?" James asked.

"Did Oliver really say he'd be lucky to have you on the Gryffindor Quidditch team?" Joey asked.

"Yeah," James said, grinning.

"Wicked!" Joey said.

James grinned and picked up his broomstick and sat back down on the seat. Last year, he could only dream of getting on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, since first years weren't usually allowed to get on a team, and now he had a chance. And with praise like that from the Captain of the team himself, James wasn't going to waste his chance at getting on the team. He was going to make sure he was on it.

-  
><strong>So I've decided to have James more in this story than I thought I was going to have at first. Like I said, most of the focus is on Rose and Albus, and a bit on Scorpius as well, but I think I'll do a few things with James too.<strong>

**Hope you liked this chapter!**


	4. Professor Cabot

**Chapter 4  
>Professor Cabot<strong>

**Author's Note: In Chapter 2, I accidentally mis-labeled Victoire as "son" instead of "daughter"... oops. My apologies. **

**(Rose's PoV)**

A boom of thunder echoed through the air right outside the carriage window. Outside, the clear and partly cloudy sky that had welcomed them as they left King's Cross had gone away, and had been replaced with thick, dark grey clouds that poured rain from the heavens. Raindrops fell like tiny waterfalls down the windows, and lightning lit up the sky every now and then.

Rose, who had taken a long nap to pass the time during the train ride, woke with a start at the sound of thunder. She yawned and stretched and looked around the carriage. Albus, who had also taken a nap, was still asleep and hadn't seemed to have been affected by the sound. Alyssa and Alice were no longer in the carriage; Rose figured they must have gone off to explore the train while she and Albus were asleep.

Rose wondered how close they were to Hogwarts. Through the rain-spattered windows, she could see that the lush fields and hills had been replaced by valleys and mountains. She knew there was a large lake close to Hogwarts, but the only water she could see was that coming down from the clouds.

"Last call for the snack cart," an soft voice rang out outside in the hallway.

Rose suddenly realized how very hungry she was. It must have been many hours since she had anything to eat. Rose stood up and took some of her money from her pocket. She opened the sliding door to her carriage and saw an elderly woman pushing a snack cart toward her.

"Last call for the snack cart, dearie," the woman said, "We'll be at Hogsmeade Station in an hour."

"Only an hour until we arrive?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," the woman said, "So don't eat too many sweets or you'll ruin your appetite for the Beginning-Of-Term Feast."

"I missed lunch, so I think I'll be okay with a few things," Rose said.

Rose bought a couple chocolate frogs and a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. She bought a couple more chocolate frogs for Albus, knowing he'd probably be hungry when we awoke. She returned to her carriage. Only an hour to go before they arrived at their destination.

Suddenly, another crack of thunder resonated through the train, and Albus woke suddenly and sat straight up.

"Whozair?" he said, sleepily.

"Hello, sleepyhead," Rose said, chuckling.

"How long was I out?" Albus asked.

"A few hours," Rose said, "I was asleep pretty long too. Here, take a couple chocolate frogs."

"Thanks!" Albus said, catching the two packages as Rose threw them toward him, "I sure am hungry."

"Not for much longer," Rose said, "Apparently we'll arrive in about an hour or so."

"An hour," Albus said, raising his eyebrows, "Wow, that close, huh?"

"Yeah," Rose said.

Albus opened one of the chocolate frog packages. Immediately the frog tried to jump away from him, but Albus caught it out of thin air.

"Good catch," Rose said, chuckling.

Albus grinned and bit down on the head of the frog. Rose opened her own chocolate frog package, and bit down on hers before it could get away.

"You're not going to check the card?" Albus asked, as Rose put the small box down on the seat.

"I don't collect them," Rose said, shrugging, "Here, you can have it."

Rose tossed the package over to Albus and he caught it, then took out the card. Rose opened up the bag of Every Flavor Beans.

"It's Dad!" Albus said, his eyes widening.

"Uncle Harry?" Rose said, looking toward the sliding door, "Where?"

"Here!" Albus said.

He turned the card around and showed it to Rose. The face of her Uncle Harry was looking up at her from the triangular-shaped card.

"Gellert," Albus said, "Look at this, it's Dad!"

"Why would your Dad be on a Chocolate Frog card?" Rose asked.

"Gellert?" Albus said, standing up and looking around, "Where are you?"

Albus bent down on his knees and looked under his seat.

"Where did you go?" he called out, "This is no time to play hide and seek!"

Rose was still mesmerized at the thought that her Uncle Harry was on a Chocolate Frog card, that she didn't hear Albus call her name out the first time.

"Rose," Albus said.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Have you seen Gellert?" Albus asked.

"Er..." Rose said, looking around, "Not since I woke up."

Albus frowned. Rose was about to reach for the chocolate frog card and see what was on the back of it, when Albus growled audibly. Rose wondered what she had done wrong.

"That git!" Albus growled.

He opened the sliding door and walked out of the carriage.

"Albus, wait!" Rose said.

Rose stood up and hurried out into the hallway. Albus was walking rather quickly down the hallway, his head faced toward the carriages, looking in at the passengers. Rose followed Albus into the next section of the train, and Albus stopped suddenly at a carriage. He opened the sliding door and stepped in.

"Where is he, James?" Albus said, as Rose stepped in behind Albus.

James and two other boys were sitting in the carriage. Before Albus had walked in, James had been sorting through a pile of Chocolate Frog cards, while the other two boys were playing wizards chess.

"Who are we talking about?" James asked, looking up from a card.

"Gellert!" Albus said, "He was in my carriage, and now he's gone. Where is he?"

"How am I supposed to know, Al?" James asked.

"You hid him from me this morning," Albus said. "Lily found him in your room. So you must have him now."

"I don't have your ferret, Albus," James said.

"I don't believe you," Albus said.

"He's telling the truth, mate," the boy with the glasses said, "He's been in here this whole time. We haven't seen any ferret."

Albus growled.

"What eez ze meaning of zis?" a voice said, in a deep French accent, behind Rose.

Rose and Albus looked up. A tall woman with long, black hair and piercing green eyes stood there, staring at Albus and Rose.

"I'm guessing ze two of you are not a part of zis here carriage, no?" the woman asked.

"I was looking for my ferret, ma'am," Albus said, in a small voice, "And I thought my brother here might have him."

"Do you have his ferret, boy?" the woman asked James.

"No, ma'am," James said.

"He must be lying!" Albus said.

"No, he eez not," the woman said.

"How do you know?" Albus asked.

"I will not stand for zat tone, boy," the woman said.

"Er... I-I'm sorry," Albus said, "I'm just worried about my ferret."

"Somebody mention a ferret?" a voice said down the hallway.

Albus, Rose and the woman turned toward the voice. The elderly snack lady was there with her snack cart. Sitting on the front of the snack cart was Albus' ferret, Gellert.

"Gellert!" Albus said, running past the tall woman, and toward the snack cart.

"He's been thieving the snacks," the lady said.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Albus said, "Gellert likes Fudge Flies."

"Be that as it may," the lady said, "I'm going to have to do something about this."

"Don't tell Headmistress McGonagall, please," Albus pleaded, "She's already given me special permission to bring Gellert to school. If she finds out -"

"I won't tell the Headmistress," the lady said, "If -"

"Oh, thank you," Albus said.

"If!" the lady continued, "you serve detention for me."

"Detention?" Albus said, "But you're the snack lady."

"That's Madam Pomfrey," James said, sticking his head out of the doorway, "She's the nurse at Hogwarts, Albus."

"Ah," Madam Pomfrey said, looking from James to Albus, "I see I have another Potter to deal with. I sure hope you aren't as much trouble as your father was when he was at Hogwarts."

"My father?" Albus said.

"Harry Potter always found himself in the Hospital Wing," Madam Pomfrey said, "And it looks like you'll find yourself there as well, Mr. Potter. In exchange for my forgiveness for the thievery from your pet, you will assist me in the Hospital Wing for three hours each day next Saturday and Sunday."

Rose heard Albus sigh, audibly.

"What do you say, boy?" the tall lady near Rose said, "I'd say zis eez a fair deal."

"I'll be there," Albus muttered.

"I think it eez settled then, Madam Pomfrey," the lady said.

"And who might you be?" Madam Pomfrey asked the tall lady.

"My name eez Serena Cabot," the lady said.

"Ah," Madam Pomfrey said, "I've been wanting to meet the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Nice to meet you."

Rose, Albus and James looked up at the tall lady. This woman was their new Professor?

"The pleasure eez all mine, I am sure," Cabot said, then looked down at Rose. "Please return to your carriage for ze remainder of ze trip, young lady. And bring zis Mr. Potter and his – pet – with you."

"Yes, ma'am – er – Professor," Rose said.

"Mr. Potter," Cabot said to Albus, "I think someone deserves an apology, you think?"

Albus raised his eyebrows at Cabot, and she nodded to James.

"Oh – er – sorry, James," Albus said.

"No problem, Al," James said, before ducking back into his room.

Rose and Albus headed back for their compartment.

"A detention," Albus said, setting Gellert down on the seat, "Already! I can't believe this. All thanks to you, Gellert! I sure hope Dad doesn't hear about this!"

"Maybe Madam Pomfrey won't tell him," Rose said.

"Did you hear what she said about my Dad?" Albus asked. "Yet another person who knows something about my father that I don't."

"So your father took a few nasty falls and ended up in the Hospital Wing during his years at Hogwarts," Rose said, "What is so surprising about that?"

"Nothing, I guess," Albus said, "But... how is it that people know more about my Dad than I do? I'm his son! What's there to know anyway? Is my father any different from everyone else's fathers. From yours, even?"

Rose's mind went back to the Chocolate Frog card with her Uncle's name and face on it. She caught sight of the card laying on the seat.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Rose said, "Let's see what is on your father's chocolate frog card."

"Sure" Albus said, "But first... it's hot in here. I'm going to open up a window."

Albus reached toward the window and opened it up slightly. Rose reached for the card, when suddenly a gust of wind blew into the room, and the Chocolate Frog card lifted into the air and blew around the room in the gust of wind."

"Catch it!" Rose said, as it flew above Albus' head.

Albus looked up and reached for the card, but missed, and the card flew out the window.

"No!" Rose said.

"It's gone," Albus said, "Ugh! What else could happen today?"

Suddenly, a crack of thunder resonated through the air and lightning lit up the sky. Rose and Albus both jumped at the sound and fell back into their seat. Rose stared out the window, then, raising her eyebrows, looked back at Albus,

"Right," Albus said, "Remind me never to say that again."

-  
>The weather had not improved any when the train reached the platform at Hogsmeade Station.<p>

"Ugh!" Albus said, "Gellert is not going to like this weather at all! And Dad said we'd be taking boats across Hogwarts Lake too!"

"Maybe you should leave him here," Rose said, "I'm sure they'll take him to the castle with the rest of our stuff."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Albus said, as he set Gellert down on the seat. "You stay here until someone comes and takes you up to the castle. I'll see you soon."

Gellert squeaked in understanding. Rose and Albus left the carriage, and when they walked out onto the platform, Rose saw waterfalls of rain falling from the roof.

"We're going to get soaked!" Albus said, groaning.

"'Ey Rose, Albus," a familiar voice called out across the platform, "How are you?"

Rose and Albus walked up toward the sound of the voice and saw the half-giant Rubeus Hagrid. He was a friend of the Potter and Weasley families, and Rose and Albus had known him for much of their lives.

"Hi, Hagrid," Rose and Albus said.

"Quite the storm, eh?" Hagrid said.

Rose nodded. Hagrid grinned and looked past her and Albus.

"All righ', first years!" he bellowed, "Over here!"

Some first years exclaimed as they saw Hagrid, which wasn't too surprising to Rose. She remembered when she met Hagrid years ago and was surprised at the size of the man.

"All righ', you lot!" Hagrid said, "I know it's storming, but yer still takin' the traditional trip across the lake."

A good portion of the first years groaned. A few looked terrified while a couple others looked positively excited.

"I know, I know," Hagrid said, "But we gotta do it. So let's just get it done, then we can go inside the castle where it's nice an' warm, eh?"

He didn't wait for anyone to answer. He turned around and started off down the platform in long strides. The first years, including Rose and Albus, all hurried after him. A number of them had to jog just to keep up with him. The trail toward the Hogwarts Lake was open to the elements, the rain coming down in sheets. Up ahead, Rose could see that Hagrid had a large umbrella to keep him fairly dry. A couple of the first years in front were pushing each other just to try to get under the edge of the umbrella.

Soon, the group arrived at the edge of the Hogwarts Lake, where a number of rowboats, large enough to support three regular-sized people, were lined up. Rose looked out onto the lake, hoping to get her first peek at the grand castle, but she couldn't see twenty feet ahead of her due to the rain.

"Three ter a boat!" Hagrid announced, "Don't push, now. There's enough here fer everyone o' you."

Rose and Albus hurried over to a boat and sat down in it. Rose looked around and saw Alice Longbottom. She was about to call for her to join them, but then saw Scorpius Malfoy walk over to the boat and take the back seat.

"Hello again," Scorpius said to Rose, then looked at Albus. "We haven't officially met. Name's Scorpius Malfoy."

"Albus Potter," Albus said, "Al for short."

"Nice name," Scorpius said, "Named after one of the greatest Headmasters of Hogwarts."

"Yeah," Albus said, "I guess so."

Scorpius smiled and looked at Rose.

"Er... hi," Rose said.

"Seem to be running into each other a lot today," Scorpius said.

Rose blushed, and before she could say anything, she was interrupted by a jolt of movement. The boat started its trek across the Hogwarts lake, following the others with Hagrid in the lead.

"Some storm, huh," Scorpius said, "Wish I knew a spell to keep me dry and –"

"Oh, would you look at that!" Albus said.

Rose turned away from Scorpius and looked around. She didn't need to ask what Albus was looking at, because it wasn't very hard to miss. Hogwarts Castle had come into view. The downpour of rain hadn't lessened the marvel of the castle at any degree.

The sheer bulk of the castle amazed him as it rambled and clumped on the great rocky hilltop. It soared upwards in turrets and ramparts. A number of windows dotted the castle, the sheer brightness of the lights coming from the windows made Rose feel like she was staring at the sun. The massiveness and weight of the sight seemed to press down on Rose with a pleasant awe.

"Blimey!" Albus said, "Mum and Dad described it to me, but I thought they were exaggerating with some of the details when -"

He sighed, dreamily, any further comments about the castle coming up short. Just when Rose was starting to get annoyed with the rain, it let up instantly, turning from a downpour, to sprinkles, to nothing.

"Lucky that!" Scorpius said, "It's probably a good thing it stopped raining. Because – you know – the Giant Squid is attracted to the rain."

"G-giant Squid?" Albus asked.

"Surely you knew that a Giant Squid roamed these waters," Scorpius said.

"No!" Albus said, then looked at Rose, "Did you?"

Rose was about to answer that she had only heard rumors, when suddenly a loud scream tore through the air. Rose turned around. In a boat behind her, a girl was looking over the side of her rowboat. Rose recognized her as Jasmine Nott, the girl she had knocked over on the train.

"Grace!" Jasmine shrieked, "It-it took her!"

"What's the ruckus back here?" Hagrid asked, his rowboat speeding through the rest of the group toward Jasmine, "Are we missin' somebody?"

"That disgusting beast took Grace!" Jasmine said, her voice shaky, "Right out of the boat!"

"Okay, now I'm sure you don' have anythin' to worry 'bout," Hagrid said, "The Squid just likes to play -"

"H-help me!" a voice said nearby.

Rose looked toward the direction of the voice. A dark-skinned girl was splashing around in the water.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'," Hagrid said, "Don't worry."

As Hagrid moved his boat over toward the girl, a giant tentacle rose out of the water and into the air.

"Down, you beast!" Hagrid yelled at the tentacle, "Go! Leave the first years alone!"

A loud roar came from somewhere under the water.

"Er... Hagrid, I don't think he's listening," Rose said.

"Down, squid!" Hagrid yelled again, "Go -"

Suddenly, the air was lit up with a bright red flash of light, as some kind of spell struck the squid's tentacle. The squid roared, and the tentacle dove back under water. Hagrid's boat moved toward the girl, and he plucked her out of the water.

"There you go," Hagrid said, "Nice an' safe now."

"Nice timing with that spell, Hagrid," Albus said.

"Huh?" Hagrid said, looking at Albus, "That wasn't me."

"No," a voice said, from somewhere behind Rose, "It was me."

Rose turned. A lantern lit up a boat that was moving toward them. In the faint light of the lantern, Rose recognized Professor Cabot.

"Professor Cabot," Hagrid said, "What you doing out here on the lake?"

"I was never a Hogwarts student," Cabot said, "So I thought I'd take ze trek across ze lake since zis eez my first time here like all ze First Years here. Never had ze privilege before."

"Better late than never," Hagrid said, chortling, "So you sent off the Squid?"

"I've ran into a few of ze beasts before in my day," Cabot said, "I know how zey act."

"Our squid's always been a calm one," Hagrid said, "Never done nothin' like this before. It has a bit of fun now and then but never this."

"Can't trust a beast like ze Giant Squid," Cabot said, "It eez in ze nature of ze beast to act out like zat. Now, Hagrid, how about we get these dear students across ze lake and inside where it eez dry?"

"Yes, of course," Hagrid said.

Hagrid turned his boat and moved up toward the front of the others. He raised his umbrella and the boats jolted forward toward the castle.

"What a day this is turning out to be," Albus muttered, "And we haven't even gotten into the castle."

Rose nodded as she looked at the castle. She couldn't wait to get inside and find out what would happen next. Next to something like the Giant Squid, the Sorting Hat had to be simple... right?

-  
><strong>Thought I'd end the chapter there. Beginning-of-term ceremony and the Sorting Hat (including a new Sorting Hat song made by yours truly) comes next! <strong>


	5. The Sorting Hat

**Chapter 5  
>The Sorting Hat<strong>

**Author's Note: If you read my story "James Potter and the Curse of the Centaur's Spear", which I only got through a bit of, and decided to stop that story and do this one instead, I am taking portions of that story and putting them here, so you may recognize some scenes in this chapter.**

**Edit: Made a few mistakes. Had to edit it and re-upload the chapter. Sorry about that.**

**(Rose' PoV)**

Finally, the rowboats arrived at the docks, and Hagrid, Albus, Rose and the rest of the first years climbed the steps toward the castle. The steps seemed to take forever to get up, and when they arrived at the door leading into the castle, many of the first years were out of breath.

Hagrid led the first years through the door, and down the corridor. When they arrived at the Entrance Hall of the castle, a wizard with light-brown hair and a welcoming smile met them at the large oak doors. Rose knew who this man was. He was Neville Longbottom, the Herbology Professor and, like Hagrid, a long-time friend of the Potter and Weasley families.

"Professor Longbottom," Hagrid said.

"Hi, Hagrid," Neville said, "Is this all of the first years? Nobody missing?"

"I take it you know what happened on the lake," Hagrid said.

"News travels fast around here," Neville said, "I'll take the lot from your hands."

Hagrid nodded, and walked toward the doors. He opened them far enough for his large figure to get through then closed them. Rose could hear the chatter and laughter of the rest of the students. Neville cleared his throat and took a look at the students.

"Looks like we have a great bunch this year," he said. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room."

He let that information sink into the students before he continued.

'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own wonderful history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup. Is that clear?"

The students nodded.

"Are there any questions?" Neville asked.

Nobody raised their hands.

Brilliant," Neville said, "Please wait here for a few moments. I will be back shortly."

Neville smiled and opened the large oak doors, walked through them, then closed them again.

"I can't believe they allowed Longbottom to become a Professor," Jasmine said, "The way my father talks about him, it wouldn't be a surprise if he disappeared in the Greenhouses one day and never came back."

Rose opened her mouth to defend Neville, but was interrupted by a whooshing sound overhead. A figure floated in from the Grand Staircase. Rose' first impression was that it was a ghost, but it looked rather solid. In fact, it looked more like a little man. He was dressed in bright clothes, Black hair stuck out from under an orange hat covered in bells, and also had a little bow-tie on.

"Oh, no!" Albus muttered behind Albus, "Not him."

As Rose looked at the man, he realized there was only one being it could be. Peeves, the resident Poltergeist. Rose remembered that her father had told her to avoid Peeves.

"Wheee!" Peeves squealed, as he zoomed across the ceiling of the Entrance Hall, "Ickle firsties for ol' Peeves to torment. Oh, but what is this? Ickle firsties already soaked to their undershorties? Aw well! I can fix that!"

He held two fingers over his nose, and puffed his cheeks. Without warning, a loud _rrrrriiiiipppp_ tore through the hall and a harsh wind blew over the students. But what followed next was the worst part: a horrid stench that smelled of dungbombs. The students coughed and gagged.

"Eww!" Rose groaned, plugging her nose, "He did just not -"

"I think he did!" Albus said, holding the undershirt of his robes to his nose.

"PEEVES!" a voice wheezed.

Rose spun around. The large oak doors were slightly ajar, and an old man appeared. He looked rather pale, and was using a cane to keep him upright. When a cat, that, to Rose, resembled the end of an old mop she had seen in her grandparents' house one day, walked between the old man's legs and hissed at Peeves.

"What are you DOING?" the man wheezed, "And what is that smell?"

"Well, hey-lo, Filch!" Peeves cackled, "I was just saying hello to the ickle firsties! An on-going tradition of Ol' Peevesies!"

Rose realized who the man now was, thanks to Peeves. He was Argus Filch, the caretaker of the school.

"You better be off, Peeves," Filch said, "Or I will –"

He wheezed and coughed.

"Or," he said, "I will -"

"What is wrong?" Peeves asked, "Cat got your tongue?"

With a loud "whee!", Peeves dive-bombed Filch and grabbed his cane, then took off back toward the ceiling. Filch wheezed and tried to chase after Peeves, but he fell over, crashing onto the floor.

"PEEVES!" another voice said, "Do I have to call the Bloody Baron?"

Rose turned around again. Neville had returned.

"Aww!" Peeves said, "Professor Big Bottom never lets Peeves have any fun!"

Peeves dropped Filch's cane, which hit the floor near where Miss Prudence was sitting. The cat hissed and dove behind Filch. Peeves cackled and disappeared in thin air.

"He never gives up, does he?" Neville said, shaking his head, "Are you okay, Argus?"

"I'll be fine!" Argus yelled through a wheeze.

"Great," Neville said, "I'll just clear the hall for you then."

He turned to the first years.

"Follow me, you lot," he said.

He walked back toward the doors and opened them all the way. Rose followed Albus and the other students through the doors. There she caught her first sight of the legendary Great Hall. She looked up at the enchanted ceiling., and couldn't help but be impressed. The higher she looked, the more the ceiling beams and alcoves retreated into transparency, revealing a stunning representation of the outside sky. The clouds from the storm had all but disappeared and Rose could see the moon in the ceiling. It looked like a giant white eye as it peered into the room.

Rose looked ahead up toward the large table which stretched along the width of the room. She recognized a few teachers, having either met them in her young lifetime or had heard about them from her father. Professor Slughorn, who had been a temporary Professor in her parents' time, and then simply never left his post as Potions Master, sat at one end. Next to him was the ghostly Professor Binns, who taught the most boring subject, History of Magic. Professor Cabot sat next to him. At the other end of the table, she recognized the nurse/snack lady from the train, Madam Pomfrey sitting next to the tiny Professor Flitwick. Hagrid was sitting next to the largest chair, which was empty.

It was owned by Headmistress McGonagall, the wise, but stern witch, who kept her post as Transfiguration Professor even though she was the Head of the school. She was standing in front of the table next to a stool. On the stool was a rather fragile-looking wizard's hat, also known as the Sorting Hat.

Neville stopped a few feet from the Sorting Hat, and the first years stopped as well. To Rose' left at the Gryffindor Table, she saw James grinning at her and Albus. She smiled back at him.

"Thank you, Professor Longbottom," McGonagall said, "You may take your seat."

Neville bowed slightly and walked around the table. He took an empty seat near Professor Cabot.

"Welcome students, first years and those returning alike," McGonagall addressed, "to a brand new year at Hogwarts."

The students at the tables cheered and applauded, but went silent as soon as McGonagall put up her hands.

"I have a few start-of-term announcements," McGonagall said, "But I think that can wait until we sort the first years. We begin with the traditional Sorting Hat song. So, without further ado..."

McGonagall sidestepped, giving the room a full view of the Sorting Hat. The brim of its hat opened like a mouth and began to sing:

_A thousand years or so ago_  
><em>When I was newly mended<em>  
><em>Four wizards stood around me so<em>  
><em>And had a discussion quite long-winded<em>

_Two gentle lads and two ladies who_  
><em>Hatched a fine ol' plan<em>  
><em>Thought to share their knowledge<em>  
><em>So Hogwarts School began<em>

_As you stand there waiting_  
><em>As nervous as can be<em>  
><em>I urge you to think of your Mums and Dads<em>  
><em>Who stood there respectively.<em>

_They waited for me to sort them_  
><em>Telling them where they stand<em>  
><em>And now I do the same to you<em>  
><em>To give a helping hand<em>

_A step into the future_  
><em>As you sit down on this stool<em>  
><em>I ready you for the trials and such<em>  
><em>You'll face in this grand school<em>

_But where to put you?_  
><em>That is the grand old question<em>  
><em>Will you let me do all the work<em>  
><em>Or give me your suggestion?<em>

_In Gryffindor, will you roam_  
><em>A brave and daring bunch?<em>  
><em>Or Ravenclaw, where you choose to study<em>  
><em>Instead of having lunch?<em>

_Or will it be Hufflepuff_  
><em>A proud and delighted few?<em>  
><em>Or lastly Slytherin, if you<em>  
><em>Are noble and cunning too?<em>

_So sit myself upon your head_  
><em>and we'll each share a great deal<em>  
><em>For I am the Sorting Hat<em>  
><em>And knowledge is my favorite meal!<em>

The Hall erupted in applause. Headmistress McGonagall's hand raised up in the air to quiet the students, and the Hall went silent.

"Thank you," said McGonagall, "And thank you, Sorting Hat. Now, when I call your names, first years, you will one by one come up to the stool and sit down. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and it will sort you into your house. Then you can join your fellow students at your respective tables."

She opened up a long scroll of parchment and looked at it.

"Belby, Miles," she called out.

A rather plump boy walked through the crowd and sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat announced.

Belby walked over toward the table. McGonagall returned her attention to the scroll of parchment.

"Creevey, Calvin," she said.

A small boy near Rose muttered nervously and walked through the crowd of first years toward the stool. He sat down, allowing the hat to be placed onto his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called out.

Calvin grinned and hopped off the stool, then walked over to the Gryffindor table. Next up, a pair of twins by the name of Dade were sorted. One went to Ravenclaw, while the other went to Hufflepuff. A young girl by the name of Davies also went to Hufflepuff.

"Finnigan, Alyssa!" McGonagall announced.

Alyssa walked up to the stool and sat down.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called when it was placed on her head.

Alyssa happily walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Alice Longbottom," McGonagall called out.

Up at the Professor's Table, Professor Longbottom looked on proudly as Alice took a seat on the stool. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on Alice' head.

"Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat's voice rang out.

Professor Longbottom clapped a couple of times, as his daughter smiled at him and took a seat at the Gryffindor Table.

"Scorpius Malfoy," McGonagall said.

Scorpius walked by Rose and up to the stool. He sat down and McGonagall placed the hat on Scorpius' head. It took a minute for the Sorting Hat to make his decision, as students looked on.

"Everyone knows which house he'll end up in.," Rose heard Jasmine Nott mutter to her dark-skinned friend, "All Malfoys end up in Slyth-"

"Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat said.

Rose could tell that Scorpius looked surprised, as he hopped off the stool and walked over to the Gryffindor Table. Rose looked back at Jasmine, who looked rather shocked.

Next, "McClaggen, Mandy" joined the Hufflepuff table, while "Montague, Thomas" was chosen the first Slytherin.

"Nott, Jasmine," McGonagall announced.

With a proud strut, Jasmine walked up to the stool. As soon as the hat was placed onto her head, the hat announced "SLYTHERIN!" Jasmine walked over to the Slytherin table, while a young girl, Lisa Peakes, who looked a little frightened, was called up next, and a moment later, was announced as the next Ravenclaw.

"Albus Potter," McGonagall called.

"Good luck," Rose whispered to Albus.

Albus nodded and walked through the remainder of the students toward the hat.

"Another Potter," a boy at the Gryffindor table said.

"Son of the famous Harry Potter," a Ravenclaw fifth year said.

Rose raised her eyebrows as she looked around at her students mentioning the name "Potter". Did they all know Harry's name from his Chocolate Frog card? Rose looked up at Albus as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. The seconds passed into well over a minute.

"Oh, come on," Rose heard James say in a low voice, "Everyone knows where he'll be... choose so he can sit next to -"

"SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting Hat announced.

Rose's jaw dropped, as did many students around the Great Hall. But none compared to James' reaction, who looked absolutely floored as he looked down at his hands. Rose noticed that a few of her other cousins looked a bit shocked as well. Albus slowly stepped off the stool.

"A Potter, a Slytherin?" a voice said, as Albus walked toward the Slytherin table.

"It has to be wrong," another voice said.

After Albus, Danica Thomas went to Gryffindor, and Sally Vane went to Ravenclaw. Rose's cousin, Molly, went next and soon joined her cousins at the Gryffindor Table.

"Rose Weasley," McGonagall called out.

Rose sighed and stepped forward toward the stool. She sat down and realized everyone was watching her. She noticed many of her cousins at the Gryffindor Table smiling at her. Scorpius Malfoy gave a thumbs-up signal. Rose felt herself blushing, and she composed herself by looking over at the Slytherin table for Albus. Rose couldn't recognize the look in Albus' face. It wasn't confusion... in fact, he almost seemed pleased with his position.

McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on Rose's head.

"Ah, another Weasley," the hat said.

Rose blushed, but, as she looked around the Great Hall, it was immediately apparent that only she could hear what the Sorting Hat was saying.

"Let's see," the Sorting Hat said, "I know just where to put - ohh, well wait a moment - what is this? This is most peculiar. Hmm... both your parents were in Gryffindor, yes, I remember sorting them, yes I remember it well. I almost placed your mother in Ravenclaw with the brains she had... and now it is most peculiar that it is happening again with you."

Rose raised an eyebrow. What did the Sorting Hat mean?

"This is rather odd," the Sorting Hat continued, "Hmm, where shall I put you? You seem to be very smart, yes... but I sense a bit of daring in you, and you seem rather brave. Not very scared about what is to come in your years at Hogwarts. What shall it be?"

Rose frowned as she looked at the Slytherin Table, at Albus. On the train, she had thoughts that she and him could sit together in their dormitory at night and work on homework together. But now that Albus had been Sorted into Slytherin, Rose knew that wouldn't be possible. She was sure Albus would be a Gryffindor. Even James, who had teased Albus that he'd be in Slytherin, was expecting his little brother to sit next to him at the Gryffindor Table. It seemed everyone in the Great Hall had expected Albus to be at the Gryffindor Table, and the Sorting Hat had chosen differently. Now, as Rose sat there, she wondered if the Sorting Hat would choose different for her.

"Well, it seems you have already made your decision," the Sorting Hat said, "I see great things for you in your future, young Weasley, especially as a... GRYFFINDOR!"

The final word rang out across the Great Hall. McGonagall took the hat from Rose's head, and Rose jumped down from the stool. She walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Alice Longbottom and Molly Weasley II.

Patrick Wood, youngest son of the legendary Quidditch player, Oliver, was sorted into Gryffindor next. The last student was Grace Zabini, Jasmine Nott's dark-skinned friend who had fallen into the lake. She joined Jasmine in Slytherin.

Rose watched Grace sit next to Jasmine. Then her eyes averted to Albus, who was talking to his new Slytherin housemates. Strangely enough, he looked right at home, even though Rose felt Albus was meant to be a Gryffindor.

Albus caught Rose's eyes, and he smiled and gave her the thumbs-up. Rose did the same, though she knew her gesture wasn't as wholeheartedly as Albus' seemed to have been.

-  
><strong>Decided to make this a short chapter and put the rest of the Start-Of-Term Feast in the following chapter. Were you surprised that Albus was put in Slytherin and Scorpius, a Gryffindor? Let me hear what you think about it! <strong>

**What did you think about my Sorting Hat song? You like it?**

**I have something big planned between Albus and James and Rose coming up next chapter. More coming soon! **


	6. The Start Of Term Feast

**Chapter 6  
>The Start-Of-Term Feast<strong>

**(Rose' PoV)**

Professor McGonagall ventured toward her seat at the center of the table, but remained standing. She lightly tapped the glass in front of her, though the sound resonated around the large Hall, and the students quieted down immediately.

"Thank you," she said. "I'm sure all of you are hungry and tired, so I will try to not take very long with my announcements. To begin,to the first years, and to the rest of the students as a reminder, the Forbidden Forest is, as its name suggests, strictly forbidden to all students without the express written permission of the Professors, including myself. Second, Argus Filch has asked me to remind you that a large number of magical items, including many of those supplied by Weasley Wizard Wheezes, are forbidden to use in the hallways, as is the use of magic. For a full list of these forbidden items, see the notice board."

"This will only encourage us!" Rose's cousin, Fred II, said near the middle of the Gryffindor Table.

Many of the Gryffindors snickered, and McGonagall glared at them and cleared her throat.

"Next," McGonagall said, "I'd like to introduce three new members of our staff. First, Serena Cabot, who will be taking over the post of Defense Against The Dark Arts. She was not a student here when she was younger, and this is her first time joining us here at Hogwarts. I hope that you will welcome her presence kindly and, to those of you who know this castle well, give her a helping hand around the castle if she ever needs one."

McGonagall motioned down the table toward Professor Cabot, who stood up and bowed slightly. The students applauded kindly, and Cabot sat back down. McGonagall raised a hand to quiet the students.

"Second," she said, "The Centaur, Firenze, who will be taking over the post of Divination, due to the untimely and unforeseen retirement of Sibyl Trelawney. Firenze taught here briefly many years ago, and has agreed to return to his post."

For the first time, Rose saw the large tan-colored half-man, half-horse creature known as a Centaur. He was standing at the end of table near Professor Flitwick. His hair and beard were black, though Rose noticed a few gray spots here and there. Firenze bowed respectfully and the students applauded once again.

"Third," McGonagall said, "I know many of you in front of me are big Quidditch fans, so you may already recognize the final new member of our staff. She has recently retired from the Professional Quidditch League, and has agreed to take up a post here at Hogwarts. It is my pleasure to introduce the legendary Holyhead Harpies Captain and Chaser Gwenog Jones, who will be taking up the post of Quidditch Referee and will also teach the Broom Flying course!"

Many of the students applauded and cheered as Gwenog Jones stood up from her chair at the end of the table and bowed slightly.

"Also," McGonagall said, "After a very long discussion with Madam Jones, in which we talked about safety precautions and other boring procedures, I have decided to amend the long-standing rules of Quidditch here at Hogwarts. From this year forth, we are allowing first years to try out for the Quidditch teams."

A few of the first years cheered, while many of the other students looked shocked at the news.

"But," McGonagall said, "Madam Jones, and myself, also wish to inform and remind those first years who are thinking about trying out for your respective teams that Quidditch is a dangerous sport. Do not take the decision to try out lightly. But also as a Quidditch enthusiast myself, I look forward to the new faces on our teams this year and hope to see some good games out there!"

McGonagall smiled, then her expression went soft as she looked around at her fellow staff and the students in front of her.

Finally," she said, "I have something to say for myself, and this is a long time coming. I wish to inform you that this will be my last year as your Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor. I have decided to retire at the end of the second term."

Rose heard many of the older students sadly mutter and murmur at the news. Up at the Head Table, many of the Professors looked shocked at this news as well. It seemed, to Rose, that nobody in the room knew about this news before McGonagall had announced it.

"I can sense the sad reactions to this news," McGonagall said. "I thank you for that. But do not fret, I will be here until the end of next term. And with that... I think that is all I have to say... so let the feast... begin!"

She raised her hands, and food of all different varieties appeared all along each of the tables. Rose started to fill her plate with different types of food. Her father had boasted on about the different delicious food that could be found at the feasts of Hogwarts, and Rose was eager to try out different selections.

"Wow!" James said to the Gryffindor Table, "Gwenog Jones, the Hogwarts Referee and broom flying instructor. I'll have to write to Mum about that. Mum used to play Professional Quidditch with Gwenog, you know. For a few years, before I was born. Celebrated Chaser of the Holyhead Harpies she was, right along with Gwenog."

Rose grinned. She remembered hearing all the stories from Aunt Ginny about her days on the Pitch.

"I must say I am a bit jealous though," James said, "The first years get to be taught how to fly a broom by Gwenog herself."

"She'll have to teach them all she knows," Rose's cousin, Louis, said down the table,"if they'll ever have a chance of getting on the Hogwarts Quidditch teams."

"What say you, Malfoy?" James said, looking down at Scorpius, "You going to try out for the Gryffindor team?"

Scorpius muttered something, though Rose couldn't hear it.

"What was that?" James asked.

"I've never flown on a broom before," Scorpius said.

"You're joking?" James asked.

Scorpius went rather pink and looked at Rose, who grinned.

"I'm not very much into flying myself either, Scorpius," she said, "Brooms kind of scare me. My mother's the same way."

"Oh, Rose, do you have to announce that to the whole table?" Louis asked, "Weasleys are born and bred broom-fliers. It's embarrassing to have a family member who is afraid of a broom."

"My father was never a Quidditch Player, Louis," Molly said, on the other side of Rose, "So no, not all Weasleys are born to fly a broom."

"Yeah, but Molly," Fred said, "Your father was the black sheep of the family. We're talking about the rest of the Weasleys here."

Molly narrowed her eyes at her cousin.

"I wonder if Albus will try out for the Slytherin team," Rose said, "You think so, James?"

James shrugged and his expression, which had sported a big grin as he talked about Quidditch, had gone south when Albus' name was brought up. Rose instantly regretted mentioning her cousin's name. She looked at the Slytherin table, where Albus was grinning as he listened to his fellow house-mates talk. She smiled at him, but he seemed too occupied at the table to notice her. She frowned and returned to eating her meal.

-  
><strong>(Albus' PoV)<strong>

Albus bit into a chicken leg, as he listened to the chatter of students around him. Nobody had said too many words to him other than welcoming him when we sat down at the table. He wondered if they were too busy talking to everyone else to not say anything to him, or if they were purposely avoiding talking to him. He hadn't been oblivious to the students' voices after he had been sorted into Slytherin.

He had heard the cries of confusion and shock. He had heard a boy say in disbelief that a Potter had been chosen to join the house of Slytherin. He just wish he knew why it was so incredible of a thought for him to be in Slytherin. Sure most of his family, including extended family had been Sorted into Gryffindor. But why was it so strange for the hat to put him in Slytherin? Hadn't his own father said he'd be an excellent student in Slytherin?

"You okay there, mate?" a boy said, interrupted Albus from his thoughts.

Albus looked across the table, where a boy was looking at him.

"Huh?" Albus asked.

"You're really quiet," the boy said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Albus said, "Er... still nervous about all of this."

"I can understand that," the boy said. "I'm Thomas, by the way. Thomas Montague."

Albus opened his mouth to say his name, but he was interrupted by a rather tall boy with broad shoulders sitting down next to him.

"Hi, Graham!" Thomas said, "I thought you would want to sit with the rest of your Quidditch team."

"Actually, little brother," Graham said, "I was hoping to talk to your new friend here."

Graham looked at Albus.

"Y-you want to talk to m-me?" Albus stammered.

"Yeah," Graham said. "I'm one of Slytherin's Prefects, and one of my jobs is to get to know all the new Slytherin First Years. I thought I'd start with you."

"Oh," Albus said, "Okay."

"So, your name is Albus, right?" Graham said, "Can I can you Al?"

Albus nodded.

"Al," Graham said, "I'm sure you heard Ol' McGonagall say that she's allowing First Years to try out for the Quidditch Teams this year, right?"

"Sure," Albus said.

"Well, besides me being Prefect," Graham said, "I am also the Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Do you have any experience on a broomstick?"

"Er... a bit, I guess," Albus said, shrugging, "My brother – James – he's the better flier. I think he's going to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year."

"You know, Al," Graham said, "What if I told you that you could be better than your brother? What if I told you I think you have what it takes to be a great Quidditch player?"

"M-me?" Albus asked. "But I'm a first year. What can I do?"

"Surely you jest!" Graham said. "I mean... don't you know your own father was a Seeker in his very first year here? He was the youngest Hogwarts Quidditch player in a century!"

"Sure," Albus said, "But I don't think I could ever be as good as my father was."

"You can't know that until you try out, right?" Graham asked.

"I-I guess not," Albus said.

"Well then!" Graham said, "Try outs for the Quidditch team take place next Saturday afternoon on the Pitch."

"B-but I don't have a broom," Albus said.

"That's okay," Graham said, waving a hand dismissively. "You can borrow one of the brooms we already have here. Can I expect you there?"

"I'll see what I can do," Albus said.

"Great," Graham said, "I think you could be a great Seeker, Potter."

"But, Graham!" Thomas said, "I was thinking of trying out for Seeker."

"You, Tommy?" Graham said.

Thomas nodded, and Graham burst out laughing. He stood up from the table.

"See you on the Pitch, Al," he said.

He winked and headed back down toward the other end of the table. Albus looked back at Thomas, who was frowning as he played around with a chicken bone on his plate.

"You could try out instead of me, Thomas," Albus said.

"No, I can't," Thomas said.

"Why not?" Albus asked.

"Because," Thomas said, looking back up at Albus, "Graham picked you out. Not me."

"So?" Albus said.

"You don't know my brother, Al," Thomas said, "He always gets what he wants."

Albus looked down toward the other end of the table, where Graham was talking animatedly to a group of older Slytherins. A couple of the Slytherins looked at him, and Albus guessed they were a part of the Quidditch team. They gave him a thumbs-up motion, and he smiled at them. Though his smile felt very halfhearted.

**(Rose's PoV)**

An hour later, the feast ended, and the prefect near the other end of the table stood up and told the first years to follow her. Rose walked with Scorpius and the other First-Year Gryffindors out of the Great Hall. Suddenly, as she turned into the Entrance Hall, she was pulled away from the group. She looked around to see James standing there.

"What?" Rose asked, "I have to go with the prefect."

"I need to talk to Albus!" James said, "I bet he feels terrible about himself right now. For being chosen in Slytherin. You come too. He's your cousin, you know."

"Albus has many cousins he can talk to," Rose said, "Cousins who know how to get to Gryffindor Tower!"

"I can show you where it is," James said, "That's no problem."

Rose sighed.

"Fine," she said, "But I better not regret this, James Potter!"

James smiled and looked toward the Great Hall. The group of Slytherin first-years were following a prefect. Albus was near the back of the group. James walked over to him and pulled him out of the group.

"What are you doing?" Albus asked, looking at James and Rose, "I need to go to my common room!"

"I thought you would need someone to talk to," James said, "I mean... you just got put into Slytherin. You must feel terrible about that, right?"

"Terrible?" Albus asked.

"Yeah," James said, "I mean – well, come on – it is Slytherin!"

"The Sorting Hat didn't choose to put me in Slytherin," Albus said.

"Yeah, it did!" James said, "We saw it put you in Slytherin."

"Sure, it put me there," Albus said. "But I chose to be in Slytherin."

"B-but," James stammered, "Why?"

"Because it is what you wanted, wasn't it?" Albus said, "For me to be in Slytherin! You got your wish, didn't you?"

"Albus!" Rose cried, "How –?"

"I'll see you in class tomorrow, Rose," Albus said, "Good night."

Albus looked at James, and harrumphed and headed off for the dungeons. Rose looked at James, who still had that shocked expression on his face. James didn't even look like he could think of a retort. Rose wanted to speak up, to say something. But she didn't know what to say at that moment. She had never seen her cousin, who was usually always so open-lipped with his words, look so dumbfounded.

"James?" Rose said, quietly.

James shook his head and walked toward the Grand Staircase. Rose followed him, as they walked up the steps and headed up the stairs. Rose could hear James muttering to himself. Rose looked around at the Grand Staircase. It looked so majestic. The stairs were moving on their own, back and forth, connecting to other sets of stairs. Hundreds of portraits adorned the walls. The sight was such one to behold, it temporarily made Rose forget what had happened a few minutes before.

"James?" Rose asked again.

"I-I can't believe this," James said, "I was joking with him! He knew that. Now he has to be in Slytherin for the next seven years. This is – watch your step there! It's a trick stair!"

Rose quickly jumped over the step and caught herself before she could fall.

"Thanks," Rose said, smiling.

"I'm sorry," James said, "I almost forgot about it."

"It's okay," Rose said, "You're going through a pretty tough time right now."

"It's just -" James said, sighing, "Ever since Albus got his letter, he's been asking me and Dad and Mum about how great Gryffindor is. What the common room is like. What the dormitories are like. Good places to sit in the common room while studying. Stuff like that. After I while, I had enough. It was annoying! So I started teasing him about how he would end up in Slytherin instead. It was a joke, I never expected -"

James scoffed.

"Dad's going to blame me for this, you know," James said. "Albus is the first Slytherin in the family. First between both the Potters and the Weasleys. In fact he's the first child in, probably many generations, in our family who is not in Gryffindor. And it seems I'm the one to blame for it."

"James, don't say that," Rose moaned, "It isn't your fault. It has to be something else. Maybe the hat saw something in Albus that made it choose Slytherin for him. It wouldn't be very fair for the hat to choose it out of the person's spite."

"Yeah, but Rose!" James said, "Slytherin? You do know what they say about Slytherin, right? You know about the history of the house?"

"No," Rose said, shaking her head.

"Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron didn't tell you, did they?" James asked. "Figures. Dad and Mum didn't tell me either. Must have been some kind of mutual agreement to not tell their kids what really happened during their years here at Hogwarts. I had to wait to learn it."

"To learn what?" Rose asked, "What happened to my Mum and Dad? And yours?"

"Haven't you been reading your History of Magic book?" James replied, "It is all in there. It was updated a few years ago, apparently, to teach us all about that stuff."

"What stuff?" Rose asked.

"Read your History of Magic book," James said. "Better do it soon. I didn't read it until it was too late. Boy, did I get hit with a lot last year!"

Rose narrowed her eyes as she looked at her cousin. What was he talking about? What was so bad about the Slytherin house, and what did it have to do with her parents, and her Aunt and Uncle... each of whom were Gryffindors?

She pondered this, as she followed James toward the Gryffindor dormitory. When they arrived, Rose found that they were standing in front of a portrait of a rather large-looking lady.

"Good evening, Fat Lady," James said.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Er..." James said, looking from the Fat Lady to Rose, "I... don't... know it?"

"Cannot let you gain entry unless you know the password," The Fat Lady said.

"But ma'am!" James said, "You know who I am!"

"Yes, I know who you are," The Fat Lady said, "I remember talking to you quite a bit last year because you couldn't remember the password. I'd suggest you write them down, but last time a student did that, it didn't fair well for me."

"But," James said, "I -"

"There you two are!" a voice said, behind Rose and James.

Rose and James spun around. Their cousin, Victoire, was walking toward them.

"I've been looking all over for the two of you!" Victoire piped up, "You are lucky I found you, instead of Miss Prudence."

"Who?" Rose asked.

"Mr. Filch's cat," James explained, "Daughter of the late Mrs. Norris, who was here when our parents were here. She does most of the work for Mr. Filch now. He can barely do too much these days. I guess he was a pretty mean guy back when our parents were here, but he's just a dirty old squib now. Anyway, I ran into Miss Prudence quite a bit last year. She's very good at finding students."

"Yes, she is," Victoire said, "Now, we best go inside, before someone orders me to dock you points from my own house. I am Head Girl, you know!"

"How you ever made Head Girl, I do not know," James said. "Head Girls don't get caught secretly snogging boys."

Victoire blushed.

"Ragglefrag," she said.

"Excuse me?" James asked, "Did you just call me –?"

"Password accepted," The Fat Lady said, as the portrait opened to reveal a good-sized hole in the wall.

"Oh... it's the password," James said, "I see."

"Yes, now go!" Victoire said.

Rose and James hurried through the hole in the wall and into the Gryffindor Common Room. Rose's jaw dropped as she marveled at the sight. Her father had told her about the room, but seeing it with her own eyes was a whole new experience. It was a cozy round room full of squashy arm-chairs and couches. A few tables stood on the other side of the room. To Rose's right, a extremely comfortable looking couch sat in front of a fireplace, where a bright fire was crackling.

"Girl's dormitory is on the right, Rose," Victoire said, "I'm sure your trunk and things are already in your room. Follow me."

"Good night, Rose," James said.

"Night, James," Rose said, smiling.

Rose followed Victoire up the spiral staircase and into a tower. A few steps up, Victoire stopped at a door. A sign on the door read "First Year Girls".

"This is yours," Victoire said, "I'm at the very top in the Head Girl private bedroom if you need anything."

Rose nodded and opened the door. Inside, she found five four-poster beds with deep red, velvet curtains. Her four roommates, Alice Longbottom, Molly Weasley II, Alyssa Finnigan and a dark-skinned girl who Rose recalled was named Danica Thomas were getting into bed. Rose found her bed was next to Alice's.

"There you are!' Alice said, "I was worried about you. I thought you got lost on the Grand Staircase."

"Mmm, just took a detour," Rose said.

"Already wanting to explore the castle, and we haven't even been here for a quarter of a day," Alice said, shaking her head, "You are definitely a Weasley."

Rose grinned. She rummaged through her trunk for her pyjamas, and found them. As she was about to close her trunk, she saw a book titled _The Revised Edition of a History Of Magic _sitting on top of the other books. She stared at it for a moment. James had suggested she read that book if she wanted to find out the information she was seeking.

"Rose?" Alice said, "Are you okay?"

Rose looked up from the book and nodded. She closed the trunk, then changed into her pyjamas and laid down on the bed. The book would have to wait. She was much too tired to find out about hidden family secrets at that moment.


	7. In The Owlery

**Chapter 7  
>In the Owlery<strong>

**Author's Note: So I figured out the main storyline for this story, and it is a good one! It will start in a chapter in the near future, but will have a brief clue to it in this chapter. Maybe you'll find it, or you'll just have to wait to see if you don't! Also, in the books, the Owlery is in the West Tower, so I'm going to go with the canon rather than the movie location.**

**(Rose' PoV)**

When Rose woke up the following morning, she found it was very early. Her four dorm-mates were all still asleep in their beds. She got out of bed, and looked out the large window that was near her bed. The view was breathtaking. She could see the vast and dark Forbidden Forest beyond the grounds of Hogwarts.

Then, as she was about to turn away from the window, she saw what looked like three horses walk out of the forest. Then she saw their human-like torsos and realized they were Centaurs, like the new Divination Professor, Firenze. For a split-second, Rose thought the Centaurs were looking up at her, but then she realized they were looking up at the sky. Rose looked up at the sky as well. The grey storm clouds that had brought so much rain the previous night had disappeared, and now there were only a few puffy white clouds sprinkled amongst the blue sky. It was going to be a beautiful day. Rose looked back down at the Centaurs; was it her imagination, or did they look rather bothered about something?

Rose shrugged and walked over to the end of her bed where her trunk sat. Her new Gryffindor robes were sitting, freshly clean and folded on the top. She quickly changed into the robes, then opened her trunk to unpack her school books. Then she realized that she didn't know what classes she would have that morning; she would get her schedule at breakfast that morning. Her eyes went to her copy of _The Revised Edition of a History Of Magic _and she picked it up. She turned it over and found a short description of the book, which she read:

_Wendell Whitman continues the work of his good friend, the late Bathilda  
><em>_Bagshot, the most celebrated magical historian of the age, in this updated  
><em>_version of the history of the wizarding world titled "The Revised Edition of  
><em>_a History Of Magic". In this book, students and adults alike can read through  
><em>_the finest narration of magical history starting from the time of Merlin and the  
><em>_wizards known as the Hogwarts Four, and then adventure through all the way  
><em>_up to the time of the First and Second Wizarding Wars, where you will learn  
><em>_about the darkest wizard in history, Lord Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and the  
><em>_young boy who finally stopped The Dark Lord's terrible reign, in the great  
><em>_Battle Of Hogwarts... Harry Potter, known around the word as the Hero of  
><em>_the Second War._

The book fell from Rose's hands and back into the trunk with a great clatter. Her uncle, Harry Potter, a famous hero who defeated the darkest wizard in the wizarding world? There was no way that could be possible. Her uncle was just a normal wizard, and the greatest thing he had ever achieved, as far as Rose knew, was becoming the Head of the Auror Department a few years ago. No... her own parents, who were Harry's best friends, would have surely mentioned something like this to her, wouldn't they?

James had mentioned that he had found out something about his father, thanks to the History of Magic book. Rose looked back down at the description on the book. It had mentioned the Hogwarts Four, the four original founders of Hogwarts, who the Houses were named after: Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. Slytherin... James told Rose that the book would inform her all about that house. But what could she learn about it that wasn't in _Hogwarts, A History_?

Rose shook her head as she looked up from the book. She didn't need this. She didn't want to know this yet. It was too incredible to be the truth. She rummaged through her trunk, moving the book deeper and deeper into it. Even though James had told her to read the book as soon as possible, it was now the very last thing she wanted to do. She found a roll of parchment, and moved the book under it. Then as she stared at the parchment, she realized she should write a letter to her parents. Not about this new information she had discovered, but the news that she was in Gryffindor. They would want to know that.

Yes... a letter would provide the distraction she needed. She took out the roll of parchment and found a bottle of ink and a quill, and headed over to the small desk near the window. She took a piece of parchment from the roll and started to write:

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Guess what? I'm in Gryffindor! Was a bit unsure at first whether I'd be in Gryffindor or not. The Sorting Hat told me that I'm smart enough to be in Gryffindor. He said that he told you the same thing, Mum! That's rather funny and strange at the same time, huh?_

_It is beautiful here at Hogwarts, just like you told me. I can see the Forbidden Forest from my dormitory window. Looks pretty frightening, but I wouldn't be a proud Gryffindor if I didn't say it looked a bit inviting as well. Don't worry, Mum, I won't go into the forest. Professor McGonagall warned us that it was strictly forbidden._

_I'd tell you about Albus' results with the Sorting Hat last night, but I'm not sure that is my position to do so. He'll probably tell Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry the news, so I'm sure you'll hear it from them._

_Oh, guess what? Uncle Harry's title as youngest Quidditch Player at Hogwarts might be in danger in the near future. Professor McGonagall announced that, for the first time in the history of Hogwarts, she is allowing first years to try out for the Quidditch Teams. I think it has to do with one of the new staff assignments. Aunt Ginny's former Quidditch Captain, Gwenog Jones is the new Quidditch Referee and Broom Flying instructor. As much as Dad will probably hate this news, I have no intentions of trying out for the Quidditch team. I'm too frightened of broomsticks as it is! I know, I know... that isn't very Weasley of me, is it?_

_I'll try to write again before the end of the week, and I'll anxiously wait your return letter. Say 'hi' to Hugo for me! I'm sure he misses me already!_

_Love,_  
><em>Rose<em>

For a split-second, Rose wanted to tell her Mum and Dad what she had read on the description of her History of Magic book, but she instantly decided against it. They hadn't told her any of this before that day... why would they tell her now? Besides, as much as she was dreading it, she was sure she'd find out more about it during History of Magic class, whenever that would be.

Rose folded up the letter, and stored the parchment, ink and quill in her trunk, then headed out of her dormitory, and down the stairs toward the Common Room. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she crossed the room, and through the portrait hole, then pushed opened the back of the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Whoa!" a voice said, "Watch it!"

Rose heard a thudding sound. She stepped down from the portrait hole and found Scorpius Malfoy sprawled out on the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Rose said, "I didn't know anyone was outside the portrait hole."

"I guess I should get used to meeting you like this," Scorpius said, chuckling, as Rose helped him off the ground.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Rose said, grinning, "What were you doing out of the tower this early anyway?"

"Was up in the Owlery," Scorpius said.

"That's where I'm going," Rose said.

"Do you know where it is?" Scorpius asked.

"Oh," Rose said, "Well now that you mention it... no."

"Well, then how about I show you?" Scorpius asked.

"But you just came from there," Rose said, "I'd hate to do that to you."

"It's no problem," Scorpius said, shaking his head. "Besides, we can go to the Great Hall afterward."

"Er... okay, deal," Rose said.

Scorpius smiled and Rose followed him down the hall toward the Owlery.

-  
><strong>(Albus' PoV)<strong>

_ Dear Mum and Dad,_

_So I'm not sure if James has already written to you and started telling you stories about what happened last night, and I'm hoping my letter is the first to you. The Sorting Hat put me in the Slytherin House, but it didn't do it on its own. I chose to be in Slytherin. Now, James might tell you that I chose to do so because he said I'd be in the house, or that maybe I chose it because I wouldn't want to be in the same place James was in for seven – well – six years, I guess. But that isn't the fact at all._

_I chose for the hat to be in Slytherin, because I remembered what you said, Dad. I remembered that you said I'd be an excellent wizard, even in Slytherin. And also the Sorting Hat said I'd do well in Slytherin. Hey, if the hat said it, then that's a pretty good thing, right? The Hat seems to know a lot. It has to be pretty smart to sort a whole class of students every year for over, what, a thousand years now?_

_Everyone seemed pretty surprised that I was chosen to be in Slytherin. I don't mean just James and my cousins, I meant everyone! I heard people whispering about me being in Slytherin... about how a Potter is in Slytherin. I thought that was kind of mental. I mean what is so strange about me being in Slytherin?_

_So... anyway, guess what? One of the new staff member is your old Quidditch Captain, Gwenog Jones! I was pretty surprised, and I knew you'd be happy to hear that. She's going to be the Quidditch referee and the broom flying instructor. And that isn't all... thanks to Gwenog Jones, Professor McGonagall has decided to let first years try out for the Quidditch team. At first, I wasn't sure if I wanted to try out, because I don't have a broomstick. But the Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team said that he thinks I should try out for Seeker. He thinks I could be as good as you, Dad. So I think I'm going to do it, and use one of the Hogwarts brooms. I mean... I doubt I'll get on the team. I'm sure there will be many people trying out for the team. But I'll try and see what I can do._

_Also... before James opens up his big mouth and says something, I guess I should tell you this. I have a detention already. I didn't do anything, I swear! Madam Pomfrey was doing double-duty as the snack lady on the Hogwarts Express, and Gellert decided he was hungry, and stole some Fudge Flies from the snack cart. So I got in trouble for it, and I have to help Madam Pomfrey on Saturday and Sunday in the Hospital Wing. Oh, shoot! I just remembered, that is when the Quidditch try-outs are. I hope the detention doesn't interfere with that._

_Waiting a reply letter. Send my love to Lily for me._

_Love,_  
><em>Albus<em>

Albus rolled up the piece of parchment, and looked around the Slytherin Common Room, where he was currently sitting in. A green glow seemed to surround the room, and Albus wondered if it was why the Slytherin House's color was green... simply because it seemed to be the aura of the common room. Albus then laughed at that thought. It would be strange if that was true.

"What's so funny?" a voice said behind Albus.

Albus looked up and saw Graham Montague walking toward him.

"Oh, hi, Graham," Albus said, "Was just thinking to myself. I just thought of something as I was writing a letter to my Mum and Dad. Quidditch try-outs are Saturday, right?"

"Yeah," Graham said.

"Well, that may be a bit of a problem for me," Albus said, "You see... I already have a detention."

"Already?" Graham said, chuckling.

Albus told Graham what had happened on the Hogwarts Express.

"Oh, no big deal, little buddy," Graham said, "You said it is only for three hours on Saturday, right?"

"Yeah," Albus said.

"So, find out when it is," Graham said, "And I'll try to book the pitch for a different time. Would hate for you to miss try-outs because of something small like a detention."

"Well, thanks!" Albus said.

"Anything for my new mate," Graham said. "So I guess you were going to take that letter to the Owlery?"

"Yeah," Albus said, looking at the folded piece of parchment.

"Know where it is?" Graham asked.

"I'm sure I can find it," Albus said.

"Very top floor of the castle," Graham said, "West Tower You can't miss it."

"Thanks," Albus said.

"Anytime," Graham said. "That's what I'm here for. If you need anything, just ask."

Albus looked up at Graham to ask him why everyone seemed to react strangely to him being in Slytherin, but decided against it. He wasn't sure he wanted to let a boy he had just met the night before know that he was worried about such small things.

"Thanks," Albus said.

He smiled and stood up then headed out of the Slytherin Common Room to take the long trek to the Owlery.

**(Rose's PoV)**

"Do you have your own owl?" Scorpius asked Rose, as they walked into the tall, hollowed-out circular tower that was the Owlery.

"No," Rose said.

"That's okay," Scorpius said, "There are lots of Hogwarts owls here to choose from. Do you know how to call for an owl?"

"Er... no," Rose said, blushing, "Mum and Dad usually handled our owl, Pigwidgeon and the owl post."

"That's okay," Scorpius said, "I can teach you. Here, put your wand arm out from you, like this."

Scorpius stuck his left arm forward, and Rose mimicked him.

"Look around for the owl of your choice," Scorpius said.

Rose looked high and low for a owl she desired to use. She found a snowy owl and the owl looked at her and flew down toward her. She flinched slightly as the owl landed on her arm.

"Good choice," Scorpius said, "I'll help you tie the parchment to his leg."

Rose nodded and gave the parchment to Scorpius. He tied it to the owl's leg.

"Do I tell him where to go?" Rose asked, "Like my address?"

"No need," Scorpius said, "Just say 'my house' and then the city where you live."

"Er... my house," Rose said to the owl, "London, England."

The owl screeched, causing Rose's ears to ring, and flew up toward the top of the tower.

"Owls are very smart," Scorpius said. "In the earlier years, you had to give them the exact address, but it was too easy for Dark wizards to eavesdrop, and too many letters and packages were getting intercepted. So the owls were trained magically, and now they just somehow know. It's caused some controversy, but it has been safe for quite a while."

"You seem to know all about owls," Rose said, grinning.

"That's because I have my own," Scorpius said, "He's on his way to London with my letter now. Of course, I had my regrets about sending a letter to my parents at first."

"Why?" Rose asked, "I'm sure they want to hear what house you got Sorted into."

"That's just it," Scorpius said, "I'm not sure they do. I mean... my parents and grandparents, and most of my relatives were all in Slytherin, and I was Sorted into Gryffindor. My Dad was telling me I'd be a proud member of the Slytherin house. I guess I'm more like my Mum then people say I am. She was a Slytherin, but my father has said Mum was never the type to be a true Slytherin. Whatever that means."

"So maybe it is good you're in Gryffindor then," Rose said.

"I guess," Scorpius said, "But I do know how your cousin must feel."

"Who?" Rose asked, "Albus?"

"Yeah," Scorpius said, "He's probably pretty unhappy being in Slytherin, right?"

"Er... I'm not sure," Rose said. "I rather thought he seemed delighted about it. But he was rather moody toward James last night when he tried to comfort Albus about being in Slytherin. So I don't know."

"Yeah, but a Potter being Sorted into Slytherin," Scorpius said, scoffing, "If anything could stop the world from turning, it would be that."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Well, you know," Scorpius said.

Rose raised her eyebrows.

"The old history of Slytherin," Scorpius said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh," Rose said. "You mean about my Uncle Harry having something to do with that Voldemort guy."

"You mean you don't know about any of that?" Scorpius asked.

"My parents never told me anything about it," Rose said. "All I know is what I read from the description on the back of the History of Magic book."

"Wow," Scorpius said, shaking his head. "You're going to be in for quite a shock."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked. "I mean... what is so bad about my cousin being in Slytherin?"

"Rose," Scorpius said, "'That Voldemort guy' as you called him... him and his faithful followers, all supporters of the Dark Arts, were all a part of the Slytherin House."

"What?" Rose asked, "Voldemort went to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah," Scorpius said. "I mean... for the longest time, everyone was sure that if you wound up in Slytherin, you were going to be a follower of the Dark Arts and of Voldemort himself."

"So that's why everyone is shocked that my cousin is in Slytherin?" Rose asked.

"I guess so," Scorpius said. "I mean... nobody expected Albus Potter to wind up in the same house of the guy who tried to kill his father."

"And – and this was the house you wanted to go into?" Rose asked. "The house your whole family has been in?"

"Yeah," Scorpius said. "Rose... there are some things about my family that would shock you."

"Like what?" Rose asked.

Scorpius shook his head and looked down at his feet as they walked down the hall.

"Scorpius?" Rose said.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to tell you that just yet, Rose," Scorpius said.

Rose raised her eyebrows in shock. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her cousin, Albus, was in a House that seemed to be the home of the darkest wizards of the age, and even Scorpius seemed unhappy that he wasn't a part of it? This was all almost too much to handle. She wondered if Albus knew about the history of his new House, and if he didn't... she wasn't sure she wanted him to know about it...

… and that was when she saw Albus standing there.

"Oh, hi, Albus," Rose said. "Didn't see you there."

Albus' face turned white as a ghost as he backed away slowly, shaking his head. Rose couldn't figure out what Albus was thinking. Before she could say anything, Albus turned and ran out of the Owlery.

"What was that all about?" Scorpius asked.

"I don't know," Rose said.

She stared at the spot where Albus was, then she realized what must have happened. Albus had heard her conversation with Scorpius. Her conversation that had led to how Slytherin was once known as a House that produced Dark wizards, and how it was the House of a wizard who had tried to kill Albus' father.

Rose raced out of the Owlery to look for Albus, leaving Scorpius alone wondering about what had just occurred.

-  
><strong>Rather short chapter. Before I wrote this chapter, I had plans to have the first day of class in this chapter, but I think I'll leave that for the next chapter.<br>**


	8. Chapter 8: No Title

**Chapter 8  
>No Title<strong>

**Author's Note: Sorry about the short delay... been busy with Thanksgiving holiday weekend. Also, I couldn't figure a title for this. Forgive me.  
><strong>

**Edit: This was uploaded yesterday, but I made some mistakes in it and needed to re-upload it. **

**(Rose' PoV)**

Rose hurried down the hallway, with full intentions of catching up to Albus and explaining to him what he must have overheard. She owed that to him. It was completely her fault. If her curiosity hadn't brought herself to read the description on the back of the History of Magic book, she wouldn't have had that conversation with Scorpius in the Owlery.

She knew Albus would have probably found out about the history of the Slytherin House before too long, but she wished he hadn't found out that way. She wished she hadn't found out about it yet. It was all so terrible to know about, and Rose hoped that maybe what she had heard from Scorpius hadn't been the whole truth. Maybe it was just an eleven-year old's interpretation of it. Maybe it was totally different than what Scorpius had said. She would have to find out the whole story for herself, but first she had to find Albus.

She arrived at the top of the Grand Staircase and saw Albus hurrying down the steps. She was ready to call out his name, but thought against it. Between the noise of the stairs moving back and forth, and the chatter of portrait inhabitants with their neighbors, there was no real assurance that Albus would hear her. Plus, she didn't want a Professor or Mr. Filch himself to her her yelling in the hallway or she'd wind up in detention before she even started her classes. Besides, Albus was probably heading toward the Great Hall for breakfast. She could talk to him there, even if it meant having to endure the other Slytherins.

But when she ventured down the Grand Staircase, and into the Great Hall, she found that Albus was not sitting at the Slytherin table. In fact he was not in the Great Hall at all. Rose decided that Albus must have returned to the Slytherin Common Room, and she knew she couldn't get in there to talk to him.

She walked over to the Gryffindor table, which was filled with all sorts of breakfast food, and found Alice and Alyssa sitting there.

"There you are!" Alice said, as Rose sat next to her, "I woke up and found that your bed was empty."

"I had to visit the Owlery," Rose said. "I wrote a letter to my Mum and Dad, to tell them I was in Gryffindor."

"Oh, good idea!" Alyssa said, "I should do that too sometime today. You're so lucky your father is here, Alice. You don't have to wait for owl post to hear from him."

"Right," Alice scoffed, "I'm so lucky. That's me."

"What's wrong with you?" Rose asked.

"Oh, nothing," Alice said, "It's just – I know Dad's going to ask me all kinds of questions during Herbology. I'm not like my father when it comes to plants... I don't know much about them and –"

"And what?" Alyssa asked, "You haven't told your father that."

"No," Alice said, shaking her head, "Frank loves Herbology, and Dad thinks I'm the same way. He thinks I could follow in his footsteps, and he'll soon find out that – oh, no, here he comes."

Rose turned and saw Professor Longbottom walking toward them.

"Hi, girls," Neville said grinning, "Here's the Gryffindor class schedules."

Neville placed three pieces of parchment in front of the girls, and Rose looked at her schedule. It read:

_Monday/Wednesday_

_9:00 a.m.-11:00 a.m,:Transfiguration – Professor McGonagall_

_11:00 a.m.-Noon: Lunch/Free Time  
>Noon-2:00 p.m Charms – Professor Flitwick<em>

_2:00 p.m-4:00 p.m. Divination – Professor Firenze_

_Tuesday/Thursday  
>9:00 a.m.-11:00 a.m: Potions – Professor Slughorn<em>

_11:00 a.m.-Noon: Lunch/Free Time  
>Noon- 2:00 p.m Herbology – Professor Longbottom<em>

_2:00 p.m-4:00 p.m. Defense Against the Dark Arts – Professor Cabot_

_Friday_

_9:00 a.m.-11:00 a.m.: History – Professor Binns_

_11:00 a.m.-Noon: Lunch/Free Time_

_Noon – 1:00 p.m.: Broom Flying (Optional/Temporary) – Madam Jones (Hogwarts Quidditch Referee)_

_8:00p.m – 10:00 p.m – Astronomy – Madame Meteora _

"Divination?" Alice said, looking at her schedule in shock, "But I thought that was for third year and on."

"It changed this year when Professor Firenze came onto the staff," Neville said. "First Years get to take it now. I was a student here when Firenze was a teacher the first go-around, and he was brilliant. You'll like him."

"Er... excuse me, Nev- I-I mean, Professor Longbottom?" Rose asked.

"Yes, Rose," Neville asked.

"Would you know what classes we have the Slytherins with?" Rose asked.

"That's easy," Neville said, "All of them."

"All of them?" Alyssa asked, "When did we get so unlucky!"

"There's a unnaturally small amount of first year students this year," Neville said, "Students of all four houses will be in every class together. Except for Broom Flying which, as you can see is optional and temporary. Study Hall is the other option, and then will be open to all of the first years when the Broom Flying lessons are finished. I wish you all good luck with your classes today."

Neville bowed slightly in farewell and walked amongst the rest of the arriving students to give out their schedules.

While Alice and Alyssa discussed their classes together, Rose started on breakfast. As she was eating, Rose caught sight of Albus in the doorway to the Great Hall. She didn't know whether he was purposely avoiding her or just hadn't seen her, because he went straight to the Slytherin Table. Rose debated with herself about whether or not to go over to him. She probably wouldn't get too many opportunities in class, and that would probably be the only other time she would see him. She stood up and, ignoring Alice's question about where she was headed off to, Rose walked around the tables and over to the Slytherin Table.

"Are you lost or something?" Jasmine Nott piped up when she saw Rose.

Rose ignored Jasmine, and looked at Albus, who was looking down at his food.

"Al?" Rose said, "Can I talk to you?"

"I'm eating, Rose," Albus said.

"Please?" Rose said.

"Get a clue," Jasmine said, "He doesn't want to talk to you right now."

Rose frowned and looked at Albus, who was still staring at his food. Rose sighed audibly and started walking away.

"Rose," Albus said.

Rose looked over her shoulder. Her cousin was looking up at her.

"We can talk," he said, "I'm not hungry anyway."

Before Rose could say anything, Albus walked out of the Great Hall and Rose followed him. He walked over to the steps leading toward the Grand Staircase and sat down.

"So?" Albus said, looking up at Rose, "Get on with it."

Rose sat down beside him.

"I know you heard what Scorpius and I were discussing in the Owlery," Rose said.

"I'm not sure what I heard," Albus said. "Explain it to me so I don't get it all mixed up."

"I don't know everything about it, Al," Rose said. "Last night after your – well – lets call it an argument – with your brother, he started raving on about Slytherin, and when I asked him about it, he realized I didn't know what he was talking about. So he told me to read our History of Magic schoolbook. Well, so far I've only read the description on the back cover. It said something about a Dark Lord that did terrible things during a war, and that he was finally defeated by a young man – and well -"

Rose sighed and looked down at her hands.

"Apparently that young man was your father," Rose said.

She looked up at Albus, who was staring at him.

"I didn't know what to think at first," Rose said. "And then I had that discussion with Scorpius Malfoy. He told me that the Dark Lord who did those terrible things – Lord Voldemort or something – when he was our age he was taught here at Hogwarts. And – well – he was in Slytherin. I guess he had these followers too, called Death Eaters or something. And apparently they were all a part of Slytherin at one point or another as well. Like I said, I don't know everything about it. All I know is that this Dark Lord tried to kill your father, and your father defeated him, and is apparently known as the Hero of the Second War."

"I don't understand," Albus said.

"I know it is all hard to take in," Rose said. "I'm still having a tough time believing it myself."

"No, that isn't what I mean," Albus said. "I mean – is this the reason people seemed to be shocked that I'm in Slytherin? Because some evil bloke who tried to kill my father was also in Slytherin?"

"That's not all, Albus," Rose said.

Albus looked at Rose.

"Scorpius also told me one other thing," Rose said. "It seems that the general assumption amongst the students here at Hogwarts is that... the Slytherin House is always home to the darkest of wizards."

"Oh," Albus said, "I see now. So you're saying that everyone thinks that because I'm in Slytherin, I'm a contender to be the next Dark Lord or something. That Albus Potter, the son of the Hero of the Second War, the son of the man who defeated a Dark Lord, could end up a Dark Lord himself?"

"I didn't say that, Albus," Rose said, frowning.

"No, you didn't," Albus said. "But I'm sure it is what people here are thinking."

Before Rose could reply, Albus stood up and walked off toward the dungeons. Rose felt tears in her eyes. All she wanted to do was cheer Albus up, but their conversation had gone in a whole different direction than what she had planned, and now he just seemed even more mad at her.

-  
>Rose's first class was at nine, so at eight-thirty, she raced back up to her dorm and packed her things needed for the day: three textbooks, parchment and quills. She stored her wand in the pocket of her jeans, then headed off for the Transfiguration classroom. When she arrived, he saw Albus sitting at the back of the classroom, along with Jasmine Nott and Grace Zabini. When Albus caught her eye, he frowned at Rose and looked away from her. Rose frowned and walked up to the front of the classroom, where Alyssa and Alice were sitting.<p>

In the back of the classroom, Jasmine and Grace were cracking up about something. Rose wondered what was on their minds, then she saw exactly what the ruckus was about. A tabby cat was walking between the middle row of desks.

"Hey!" a Ravenclaw said, "Who let a cat out of their dorm?"

Alyssa snorted.

"What's up with you?" Alice asked.

"You'll see," Alyssa said, giggling, "Just keep your eyes on the cat."

A few of the students let out "meows" and hissed as the cat walked by them. The cat arrived in front of the Professor's desk and turned around. Suddenly, the cat begun to grow and deform, and Rose thought there was something wrong. Then a moment later, in front of the students, appeared Headmistress McGonagall. A few of the students, including Jasmine, her mates and a few of the students who had made catcalls, gasped.

"I'll let it pass this time," McGonagall said, "Open your books to Chapter 1: The Fundamentals of Beginning Transfiguration, but do not begin reading. I would like your full attention please."

Rose hurried to grab her book out of her rucksack, and opened it to the correct page.

"Welcome to Introduction to Transfiguration, first years," McGonagall said, "Unless you are Muggle-born, then I am sure you have some idea as to what Transfiguration is. Over the past couple of decades, since the end of the Second War, Transfiguration has become more popular, but also more dangerous. In the past five years, the wizarding world has seen a record-breaking rate of Registered Animagi and Metamorphmagi. Can anyone here tell me what a main difference is between an Animagus and a Metamorphmagus?"

Only a handful of students put their hands up, including Rose and Alyssa.

"Ah, young Weasley," McGonagall said.

"The ability of a Metamorphmagus is something that cannot be taught," Rose said, "While you have to learn to be an Animagus?"

"Correct," McGonagall said, "Five points to Gryffindor. As Rose said, the ability of a Metamorphmagus is a trait that can only be passed on through wizards to their offspring. Because of this, the Ministry of Magic has to keep records of them. Metamorphmagi can change their appearance any which way they choose. This talent is used for good and for evil. An Animagi on the other hand, as Rose also said, is a talent that has to be taught. I am an Registered Animagus. And as such, I can tell you that it is a very dangerous process, and only a choice few can claim this talent. Therefore, it is not something that you will ever learn in your seven years at Hogwarts."

A few students groaned.

"If this is so," McGonagall said, "Then why, you ask, do I talk about it? Because these two abilities are the two most popular forms of Transfiguration, but not the only two. Transfiguration is a wide form of magic. To begin, can anyone tell me the definition of Transfiguration?"

This time Rose did not raise her hand.

"Miss Vane?" McGonagall said.

"Transfiguration is the art of changing the form and appearance of an object or person," Sally said.

"Right you are," McGonagall said, "Five points to Ravenclaw. Now, students, if you will, you may begin reading Chapter 1 and 2 of your textbooks. Copy the questions onto parchment, answer them to your best ability. They are due by the beginning of class on Wednesday."

-  
>After class, was free time and lunch, but Rose wasn't particularly hungry. She walked up to the seventh floor with full intentions of heading for the Gryffindor Tower for an early start on her Transfiguration homework. Her mother had given her a bit of advice when it came to homework and told her that, even if it was due two days from that moment, that she should do it right away, and not let it pile up.<p>

But when she arrived at the seventh floor, she saw Albus walking down the hall. He was coming from the west side of the floor, so Rose wondered if he had gone up to the Owlery. When he saw Rose, Albus turned to head off down an adjacent hallway.

"Albus," Rose called out.

Albus stopped in his tracks, though he didn't turn to face her.

"Are you just going to avoid me now?" Rose asked.

"Can't really do that, can I?" Albus said. "Since we're in the same classes together."

"Why are you like this?" Rose asked. "We used to be best mates before this happened."

Albus sighed and turned toward Rose.

"Yeah, I know," he said.

"So what is the problem?" Rose asked.

"You know what the problem is," Albus said.

"Look, Al," Rose said, "It isn't my fault you eavesdropped on my conversation with Scorpius. You were going to find out about the Slytherin House, and your father's past sometime. James seems to know all about it."

"Well, James didn't tell me about it, did he?" Albus asked. "He basically put me in a gift-wrapped box and handed me to the Slytherin House. He even said I'd do well in Slytherin... what am I supposed to do with that information? So he thinks I'd do well in the house of the Dark Arts?"

"You seem pretty happy in Slytherin," Rose said.

"Maybe I am," Albus said. "At least they treat me nicely and help me with stuff."

"Why don't you just talk to James?" Rose asked. "He seems to be your problem, not me."

"I don't need to talk to James," Albus said. "I already wrote to my parents about what I found out. Maybe they can sort it all out."

"Well, that's good then," Rose said.

"Yeah," Albus said. "If they choose to tell me everything instead of letting me find out on my own, then it is a good thing. Now if you excuse me, I need to go get my Charms book from my dorm, and I better do it now if I don't want to be late to class."

Before Rose could say anything, Albus walked off down the corridor. Rose frowned and headed off for the Gryffindor Common Room.

-  
>Closer to noon, Rose made her way up to the Charms classroom. Tiny Professor Flitwick was standing on a pile of books.<p>

"Please take a seat," the tiny Professor piped up, "Either side. Hurry now. Class is starting very soon."

Unlike Transfiguration, the desks in the Charms classroom were placed on either side of the room, giving the middle of the room enough space for casting spells.

Rose dove into her knapsack and pulled out the book entitled "Standard Book of Spells: Year 1".

"Great!" Flitwick said, "Welcome to Charms, first years. In this class, you will learn to perform and block simple charms and spells. However, this class isn't simply about whipping your wands out and performing spells. You will also know the importance of the spells, their history, and their meaning. For example, who here has ever heard of the Summoning Charm."

Almost all of the students had their hands in the air.

"Wonderful," Flitwick said, "Now, how many of you can successfully perform this charm?"

Only a couple of students put their hands up, including Alyssa.

"Ah, you there, miss?" Flitwick said, pointing to Alyssa and looking at a piece of parchment in front of him, presumably the list of students.

"Finnigan, sir," Alyssa said.

"Finnigan, eh?" Flitwick said. "I remember your father when he was your age. Terrible luck with charms. They usually backfired... mostly in his face."

Most of the students laughed, but stopped as soon as Flitwick put a tiny hand in the air.

"Let's see if you are different, eh?" he said, "Please perform the Summoning Charm on one of these books under me. Do you know the incantation?"

Alyssa nodded. She stood up from her chair and pointed her wand at the books.

"Accio Book!" Alyssa said.

Rose looked at the books under Flitwick's feet. One of the books barely moved an inch. Alyssa looked downhearted, but Flitwick looked impressed.

"Don't be so down on yourself, Miss Finnigan," he said. "I usually reserve that charm for students in their fourth year. It is quite impressive that you were able to do what you did."

"But it only moved an inch, Professor!" Jasmine scoffed, "If that! That isn't very impressive at all!"

Flitwick only grinned.

"Young lady," he said, "I'll have you know, and I'm sure many of you will sympathize with me, that I do not judge anything by metrics. An inch can go a long way."

A few of the students snickered.

"As I said, impressive work, Miss Finnigan," Flitwick said, "Ten points to Gryffindor!"

He then waved his wand in the air, and all of a sudden, a small box appeared in front of Rose. Other boxes identical to it appeared in front of the other students.

"Study these boxes for a few moments, if you will," Flitwick said. "Then I will ask you what you have noticed."

Rose picked up her box and looked at it. It was a wooden and mahogany colored. She noticed hinges on the back, revealing that the box could be open. She tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge at all. No amount of strength opened it.

"Time is up!" Flitwick piped up, "Who can tell me what they see?"

Several students, including Rose, raised their hand.

"Miss... Zabini?" Flitwick said, pointing to Grace.

"It's a wooden box?" Grace asked.

"That is essentially correct, yes," Flitwick said, "But I want to know what is special about it. Who can tell me? Mr. Potter?"

"It has hinges," Albus said, "so it can be opened. But... I can't open it?"

"Correct!" Flitwick said. "But there is a charm that can open this box. Can anyone name it?"

Flitwick pointed to one of the Dade twins.

"Easy," Robert said, "The Alohomora charm,"

"Correct!" Flitwick said again, "This precise charm is exactly what we will be discussing today. It can open up many locks. It is quite useful. It should also be known that not all locked entrances can be open using this charm. Some magic can lock doors that cannot be unlocked with this charm. But that will be for another day. For now, I want you to read up on this charm in your textbooks. Your homework? To open this box, revealing what is inside. I will give you a hint as to what is inside. It will give you a sneak peek as to what we will be working on in our next class, thus giving you a heads up! If you can open this box by beginning of class on Wednesday, you will get a passing mark! So... begin!"

The classroom was full of sounds of book pages flipping back and forth, and students attempting the charm.

"Alohomora!" Rose said, pointing her wand at her box.

She then tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. She groaned.

"It isn't going to be that simple," said Scorpius, behind her.

"Oh really?" Rose asked, turning around to Scorpius.

Really," echoed Scorpius, "There is a reason Flitwick said charms isn't all about wandwork. You have to know the spell. Know its meaning. Also, you need a little work on enunciating. You are a little excessive on the last 'a'. It is an 'uh' sound, not an 'aw' sound."

"You try it, then," Rose said.

Scorpius grinned and pointed his wand at the box in front of his.

"Alohomora!" he said.

Rose watched as Scorpius tried to open his box. Like Rose's box, it did not budge.

"Looks like you need a little work enunciating," Rose joked.

"Like I said, it isn't that simple," Scorpius said, "If it was, most of the students in here would have their box open."

Rose attempted to open the box a half-dozen more times during class, but after about an hour or so, she groaned and tossed it into her knapsack. She considered herself rather smart, like her mother, but she couldn't believe something like that ruddy box could outwit her. She decided to just read the chapter on the charm instead.

By the end of class, nobody had successfully opened their box.

"Well, now," Flitwick said, at the end of class, "I see this is more difficult than I thought. So, how about this for an incentive. The first student to open their box by Wednesday gets 50 points for their house and will be excused from homework on Wednesday! If you open your box, come find me and I'll tell you if you are the first! So, with that in mind, you may go, and good luck!"

Rose and the rest of the students left the classroom.

**Decided to end it there. I was going to put Divination in this chapter, but I started writing out the portion of it and it turned out rather long. So I'm going to have that, and the other thing on my mind, in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one!**


	9. Stars And Scars

**Chapter 9  
>Stars and Scars<strong>

**Author's Note: First off, I apologize for the delay. Between the holiday season, and an unexpected loss in internet for two weeks, I haven't had the chance to update my story. Also, someone requested to see Harry's reaction to Albus getting into Slytherin, so I'm going to have that in this chapter, and maybe the next one. As I was writing this chapter, ideas came to me, and I have a good little idea for how Harry finding out. We'll see if it works out.**

**(Rose' PoV)**

A few minutes later, Rose arrived at the bottom floor of the castle, and headed across to one of the small classrooms where Divination class took place.

When she arrived, she marveled at the look of the classroom. The classroom floor had become springily mossy and trees were growing out of it; their leafy branches fanned across the windows, so that the room was full of slanting shafts of soft, dappled, green light. The ceiling above her was the most peculiar. Even though Rose was sure there was more of the castle on top of this room, the ceiling resembled that of the Great Hall's ceiling. It seemed to open up to the elements though with one major difference at the moment. Even though Rose knew it was the middle of the afternoon, the depiction on the ceiling was that of a late evening sky. Stars twinkled and the moon shone in full, and with a white glow. As Rose stared up at the sky, a shooting star flew across the ceiling. Other students gasped when they saw it as well.

"Quite beautiful, isn't it?" a deep voice spoke.

Rose looked away from the ceiling, and toward the direction of the voice. In the middle of the clearing, where there were no trees, stood the centaur, Professor Firenze.

"Please be seated," Firenze said, motioning to Rose and the students around who had just arrived.

Rose walked over to a tree stump and sat down on it. It felt more comfortable than Rose had expected.

"Professor?" Alice spoke up as she sat down next to Rose.

"Please, young Longbottom," Firenze said, "Call me Firenze. I do not see myself as a Professor like my colleagues in this school."

"But you're here to teach us," Mandy McClaggen said, "Why shouldn't we refer to you as a Professor?"

"It is beneath me," Firenze said. "I am here not to teach you young ones, but to share with you the knowledge that humans rarely get to learn."

"But I thought Centaurs were a private lot," Scorpius said, "They usually like to keep to themselves."

"That is true," Firenze said. "Most of my brethren do keep to themselves. But I have always considered myself – well – I believe humans like you refer to someone like myself as a black sheep. Though I find that a rather odd statement. A black sheep is just as loyal to their flock as is those dressed in white."

"So you do not consider yourself loyal to your brethren?" Albus asked.

Firenze paused and Rose noticed that he was looking at Albus, though she couldn't tell what the Centaur was thinking.

"I have seen quite many things in my day, young Potter," Firenze said, after a moment, "I once shared my knowledge with your father – that goes for many of you... many of your parents lent me their ears to hear what I had to say. But, young Potter, as I was saying, I have seen many things in my day. I have seen your kind fight wars and battles, some even on this very soil this grand castle lays its roots upon. Even though the darkest wizards of the age had spilled the blood of the innocent, and the sun rose red over the horizon for many days, my brethren did nothing to stop it. Your kind do not know much about mine. We normally do not like to share our information. I find that – well – to put it in a term you use, I find that rubbish."

Around the classroom, students chuckled at the use of the term. Firenze did not smile though.

"While your world was ransacked by Dark wizards," he said, "My brethren stood by, even though they had knowledge of what was going to happen."

"Wait," Calvin Creevey said, "You mean the Centaurs could see that a battle would happen? How?"

"That," Firenze said, "is exactly what I'm going to share with you this year."

Students murmured in excitement.

"What are you going to teach us?" Alyssa asked, "Me mam always spoke about Divination class. How Professor Trelawney used Crystal Balls and tea-leaves -"

"Human folly," Firenze said, "False objects merely used for entertainment. They are a waste of time and skill. I use the gifts that were given to us."

"And what would that be?" Molly asked.

"Nature," Firenze said, "For example, the trees around us and the stars and moon above us. Centaurs watch the skies for the great tides of evil or change that are sometimes marked there. It may take a great many years to be sure of what we are seeing.'"

"Rubbish," Jasmine scoffed.

"What was that, Miss Nott?" Firenze asked.

"We have Astronomy class to teach us about the stars," Jasmine said.

"I do not teach anybody about the stars," Firenze said. "I believe we have far more to learn from the stars, then what we can learn about them. For example -"

Firenze raised his head and looked up at the ceiling. The students did so as well.

"There is a star above you right now," Firenze said, looking back at the students. "I will not tell you what it is. I will only give you clues. This very star is believed to give good fortune – usually to four beings, usually humans, on any given night. One being in each of the four hemispheres of the earth. The good fortune is given to those in each hemisphere who can spot this star first. For the following twenty-four hours after they see the star, they will have a spark of good fortune in their life. I'm sure many of you are questioning this tale of mine. But it is true. And here is the interesting part. It is sitting directly above one of you at this very moment. I believe one of you will have good fortune over the next twenty-four hours."

"Who?" Jasmine demanded, "Who is it?"

Firenze just smiled and looked back up at the ceiling.

"The moon can also tell you many things," Firenze said. "When the moon is at its fullest, it is at its most powerful, and gives out the most energy to those of us down here on Earth. For example, I'm sure all of you have some knowledge about werewolves, yes?"

The students nodded and murmured that they did.

"That is only one of its gifts to the world," Firenze said.

"But becoming a werewolf isn't a gift," Robert Dade said, "It is a curse. Everyone knows that."

"One man's curse is another man's gift," Firenze said, simply. "What is your name, young man?"

"Me?" Robert asked, "Robert Dade."

"Robert," Firenze said, "Can you and your twin brother next to you come hand out the textbooks behind me to your fellow classmates, please?"

The Dade twins stood up and walked over to the tree stump near Firenze, where two stacks of books were laying. Each of them picked up a stack and handed out the books to Rose and the other students. When Rose took hers, she opened it up, but found that it was empty.

"I have given each of you a journal," Firenze said, "Each night, or while you are in this classroom, and you have the unexplainable feeling to look up at the stars above you, I want you to take this journal and record your thoughts and feelings going through your mind as you look at those stars. Do not fret if you can't fill out a page of this journal every day. Not everyone is always allowed to receive the gifts that the stars and moon choose to give us. For the remainder of this class, I ask you to gaze above at the enchanted ceiling and write down anything you may think about. Anything at all, be it something big, or something you may think is not so important. The thoughts that usually roam your mind at times like this are those aforementioned gifts the stars and moon choose to give you. You may begin. Er – Miss Weasley? Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Rose looked at her cousin, then looked at Firenze. She knew it wasn't Molly that Firenze wanted to speak to. Rose nodded and stood up then walked over to the Centaur.

"Yes, sir?" she asked.

"I merely sought you out to get your opinion of this subject," Firenze said.

"My opinion?" Rose asked.

"I only ask this," Firenze said, "Because I sense a lot of your mother in you. I'm not sure you know this, but your mother was never fond of the subject of Divination."

"I believe she has mentioned that," Rose said, grinning.

"I wondered if you would feel the same way," Firenze said.

"Oh, well, I think it is rather fascinating," Rose said, "Forgive me, but I find your species rather fascinating as well."

"Is that so?" Firenze asked.

"Yes, sir," Rose said. "For example... just this morning, as I was looking out my window toward the Forbidden Forest, I saw three of your brethren at the edge of the forest. They seemed to be staring at the sky at something."

Firenze stared at Rose, and Rose thought she could see a bit of worry in his expression. In fact, it seemed to be the same expression that she saw on the three centaurs' faces that morning. Firenze then looked away from Rose, and up toward the ceiling above them.

"Sir?" Rose asked.

Firenze's gaze turned back to Rose.

"My brethren are known to stare at the stars for many hours," he said.

"But it was this morning," Rose said, "There were no stars to be seen."

"Just because they are not visible," Firenze said, "Does not mean you cannot see them."

"Er... right," Rose said.

"If you have no more questions," Firenze said, "I suggest you take a seat and work on your journal. I'm most interested to see what you write down."

"Yes, sir," Rose said.

Firenze's gaze returned to the ceiling, and Rose noticed a frown crease across his lips. She turned and headed back to her stump and sat down. She looked at the Centaur, then up at the ceiling. Did Firenze see something in the stars that bothered him? Firenze looked back at her, and Rose turned her attention to her journal. The only thoughts running through her mind as she looked up at the ceiling was how mysterious the Centaurs were acting, and she didn't want to put that in her journal, especially when a Centaur would be reading it.

"Your first piece of homework for this class, students," Firenze said, at the end of the class, "Fill at least a page of those journals for me and turn it in to me on Wednesday. Class dismissed."

Rose stood up and followed Alice and Alyssa out of the classroom.

"Ugh, that was horrible," Alice said, "I couldn't think of anything for my journal. At least anything that Firenze would want to hear. I'm sure he's not interested in make-up and my worries about Herbology."

"I rather enjoyed it," Alyssa said. "That is certainly going to be a fun class, I think. Firenze is rather handsome too, don't you think, Rose?"

Rose didn't answer straight away because she was watching Albus walk toward the dungeons. She was wanting to talk to him again, but he didn't seem very interested in talking to her.

"Rose?" Alyssa asked, "Did you hear me?"

"Er. – sure, handsome Professor and all that," Rose said, "I'm going to go up to the Common Room and get some homework done before dinner."

"Already?" Alice asked, "Rose, our homework from today isn't due until Wednesday."

"What about Professor Flitwick's assignment, though?" Rose asked, "That box. Pretty rewarding if we open it first, you know."

"Unless someone already opened theirs first," Alyssa said.

"I'll take that chance," Rose said, "See you later."

Alyssa and Alice nodded and headed off toward the grounds of Hogwarts, as Rose headed up the Grand Staircase.

"Oi, Clumsy!" a voice said, as Rose was about halfway up the Grand Staircase.

Rose rolled her eyes. She didn't need to turn around to know whose voice that was.

"I have a name, you know," Rose said, as Scorpius walked up beside her.

"Sorry," Scorpius said, "I just wanted to talk to you."

"I'm listening," Rose said.

"What happened in the Owlery?" Scorpius asked, "Between you and your cousin? He seems pretty distraught now. I thought you two were good pals."

"He's upset with me because he overheard our conversation in the Owlery," Rose said. "About the Slytherin house, you know."

"That's his fault," Scorpius said. "He shouldn't have eavesdropped."

Rose scoffed.

"What's the matter anyway?" Scorpius asked, "He's the son of Harry Potter. I thought his father would have told him all about that stuff."

"I guess Uncle Harry didn't want him to know about that stuff just yet," Rose said. "My parents didn't tell me anything about it either."

"Kind of rubbish, if you ask me," Scorpius said. "That whole ordeal was a big part of our history. Your Uncle's famous. Albus should know that. Especially since mostly everyone in this school knows who his father is."

Rose nodded. At that moment, she recalled that Albus had said he had written to his parents. She wondered how her Uncle Harry would react to all of this...

**(Harry's PoV)**

Harry walked through the front door of Grimmauld Place. As he headed down the hallway, he caught his reflection in a mirror on the wall. He turned to the mirror and brushed his bangs away from his forehead. While he was at work, he would cover his lightning-bolt shaped scar, though it had become faint over the years, with his hair, because he caught people looking up at it from time to time.

Even though he was now in his late-thirties, the same embarrassment he felt as a teenager would come back to him whenever someone did this. His wife, Ginny, however, would tell him all the time that she liked seeing his hair out of his face, because his scar was just a part of who he was, and he shouldn't be embarrassed because of it.

Their children had asked many times how he had gotten that scar, and every time Harry wouldn't know what to say to them. There were times when he wanted to tell his children everything, but his mind always went back to one particular conversation he had, many years ago, and he would stop himself.

"Twelve-and-a-half years," Harry whispered to himself as he looked in the mirror at the faint scar on his forehead, "Has it really been that long?"

It seemed like yesterday, the way he remembered it...

_Flashback:_

_(April 18th, 2005 – St. Mungo's Hospital)_

_Harry sat in a chair in one of the private rooms in the maternity ward at St. Mungo's hospital. His newborn son, James Sirius Potter, was sleeping peacefully in his arms as Harry stared at him. None of what was happening seemed real. James was only a few hours old now, having been born in the middle of the previous evening. Harry still couldn't put it through his head that he was now a father to this beautiful little boy. Sure, he had been ready for this ever since Ginny had surprised him with the news that she was pregnant. But now that he was holding this miracle in his arms, it all seemed so surreal._

_Nearby in the hospital bed, Ginny was sleeping off the rough night of childbirth. She hadn't gotten to sleep until sometime in the very early hours of the morning, because the whole Weasley family had wanted to talk to her and Harry and see their new son soon after James had been born. A few of the Weasleys would be returning that day once again during visiting hours._

_"Mmm," Ginny murmured in her hospital bed, "What a sight to wake up to in the morning."_

_Harry looked up from his son, and over to his wife. Her eyes were barely open, but she was looking at them and grinning._

_"How are you feeling?" Harry asked._

_"Refreshed," Ginny said, "I want my body back, Harry."_

_Harry chuckled silently, so not to wake his son._

_"The Healers said that would take a few weeks," he said, "Want to hold him?"_

_Ginny nodded and sat up in her bed. Harry stood up slowly and walked over to Ginny's bed, then gently gave James to Ginny, who cuddled him._

_"He is so beautiful," Ginny said, looking at her son._

_"Like his mother," Harry said._

_"I was thinking more like his father," Ginny said, grinning._

_Harry smiled and leaned toward Ginny and kissed her. Their kiss was interrupted by a knock on the door._

_"Mmm, I better get that," Harry said. "Probably one of the Healers."_

_Harry kissed Ginny again and walked around the bed and over to the door. He opened it, and saw Ron and Hermione standing there._

_"Oh, what a surprise," Harry said._

_"Is it too early?" Hermione asked. "We could come by later."_

_"No, not at all," Harry said, opening the door all the way, "Come on in."_

_"We thought we'd stop by before we had to go to work," Ron said, as he followed his wife into the room, "It was all Hermione talked about."_

_Harry grinned. Hermione walked over to Ginny and hugged her gently._

_"Still can't get my head around it," Ron said, as he sat down in one of the chairs, "The two of you being parents."_

_"How do you think we feel, mate?" Harry asked, grinning._

_"When are you two going to be in our position, eh?" Ginny asked Ron and Hermione, "You've been married... what...?"_

_"Five years next month," Hermione said, "We'll get there some time."._

_"We didn't want to take all the focus off of you two," Ron said._

_"I thought you'd have a couple of kids by now," Ginny said, grinning._

_"We wanted to wait," Hermione said, "Get our careers under way and stuff."_

_"Yeah, Hermione doesn't want to give up spew for a baby," Ron said._

_"It's S.P.E.W, Ronald," Hermione said, "And I never said that. I wouldn't be giving up anything."_

_"Ginny did," Ron said. "She retired from the Quidditch league after five years just to focus on family."_

_"That's different," Ginny said, "Quidditch is different than Hermione's work. Besides, I have another job waiting for me. In a couple months, I'll be a part of the Sports division in the Daily Prophet. I just need some time with James first."_

_"So your job isn't why you wanted to wait for children?" Harry asked Hermione._

_Harry heard Hermione sigh audibly as she sat next to Ron._

_"I just wanted to make sure our children will grow up safely," Hermione said, "I've mentioned this to Ron a bit, but -"_

_Hermione looked at Ron, who rolled his eyes._

_"I've told her we have nothing to worry about," Ron said, "It is the reason I'm an Auror. To make sure nothing like that happens again."_

_"Our children deserve a lot better than what we had to deal with," Hermione said. "I mean... Harry, how would you feel if James had to deal with what we did?"_

_Harry didn't answer straight away. He just stared at his son, sleeping peacefully in Ginny's arms._

_"I don't think I could handle that," Harry said._

_"What do you mean?" Ginny asked._

_"I don't want him to have to deal with that," Harry said, "He's already going to have to deal with a famous father. I'm still getting ruddy fan-mail and people looking up at my scar. He deserves a childhood. He doesn't need to know what we grew up with."_

_"So you don't want him to know, later on, what we dealt with?" Ginny asked._

_"I don't want to put that burden on him," Harry said._

_"Then we won't," Hermione said._

_"What?" Ron asked._

_"We won't put that burden on our children," Hermione said. "We don't need to tell them."_

_"Hermione, they're going to find out sooner or later," Ron said, "You know that better than I do."_

_"Yeah," Hermione said, "But I won't be the one to tell them. I look at James, and I see the innocence in him. I'm not going to be the one to take that away from him."_

_"You're right," Ginny said, as she looked down at her son, "I want James to grow up as normal as he can. For a wizard, I mean. He deserves that innocence we never really got to have."_

_"Yeah," Harry said, "I agree."_

_"Ron" Hermione asked._

_Harry heard Ron sigh audibly._

_"They're going to learn it sometime, you know," Ron said. "Like it or not, our names are going to be in wizarding history books. You know that better than I do, Hermione. They're going to learn that stuff at school."_

_"That is years from now, Ron," Hermione said._

_Ron nodded._

_"Okay," he said, "Fine... not that I'd like to relive those stories anyway."_

_Harry nodded in agreement as he watched his son sleeping in Ginny's arms._

_Flashback ends..._

Harry frowned as he looked in the mirror as he remembered when James had come home from his first year at Hogwarts. That innocence in his eyes that he had for so many years, the innocence Harry, his wife and friends had all yearned for in that hospital room seemed to have gone away from James' eyes a bit. Harry knew James had learned stuff about what had gone on during the Second War. Hermione had said it all those years ago, that their children would learn about it at school, and Harry knew James had gone through that.

Now he wondered what Albus would learn. He had already been so worried about being in Slytherin house, after James had teased him. Harry had told his son that he'd be a wonderful wizard even in Slytherin, but in the back of Harry's mind, even he had said it just to cheer Albus up. He was sure Albus didn't have anything to worry about. All the Potters and Weasleys, both of James blood-lines, had been in Gryffindor.

Smells of dinner wafted in down the hallway and through Harry's nose. He smiled as he looked at the door that separated the hallway from the kitchen. Harry walked down the hallway and headed into the kitchen. On the stove, a wooden spoon was stirring something in a large pot. Ginny was sitting at the large table in the kitchen, reading a piece of parchment. When Harry shut the door, Ginny looked up at him. He smiled at her, but he couldn't tell the expression on her face.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked, as he sat at the table across from her.

"Received a letter from Albus," Ginny said.

"Oh?" Harry said, "How is he? Enjoying it so far?"

Ginny put the piece of parchment on the table, then slid it over to Harry. He looked down at it and what he read he did not expect.

-  
><strong>This is sort of a cliffhanger, since you already know what Albus basically said in his letter. I am changing the letter up a bit though, because Albus wrote a new letter after his conversation with Rose. You'll find out how in the beginning of the next chapter. More in Harry's PoV next, then we'll get back to Hogwarts! <strong>

**Sorry for the long delay. I wanted this chapter to be perfect. Mostly this chapter was to focus on Divination, and then Harry's PoV, but I figured I'd give you some insight into why the parents kept the information from the kids. **

**Hope you liked it! **


	10. Letters And Frogs

**Chapter 10  
>Letters and Frogs<strong>

**Author's Note: Q&A Time:**

**Q: I don't agree with your thoughts on Harry's words to Albus Though. I think he would have been sincere that Albus would be a wonderful wizard even if he was in Slytherin. Does that make any sense? **

**A: Oh, I totally agree with you. That was just needed for this story, though I also feel he was quite sincere. It just moves this story along. **

**(Harry's PoV)**

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_At first I wasn't going to write this to you, because I wasn't sure how you would feel if I told you what I'm writing in this letter. But then I realized that if I didn't write this, you would hear it from James instead of me. I know what kind of stories he makes up, and I wanted you to get the story from me. So here goes..._

_Last night, the Sorting Hat put me into Slytherin._

_Wow, that was tough to write. Yes, you read that right, Mum and Dad. I'm a part of the Slytherin house. The Sorting Hat said I'd do well in Slytherin. I had remembered what you said to me before I went on the train. I remember you said that the hat listens to me. Throughout the train ride, I was thinking that I'd just tell the Sorting Hat to put me in Gryffindor, and I'd be another Potter in the Gryffindor house._

_Then... I don't know what happened, Dad. I was sitting on that stool in front of the whole school and the Sorting Hat tells me I'd do well in Slytherin. I remembered that you said I'd be an excellent wizard, even in Slytherin, and that is all I wanted. I wanted to be an excellent wizard like you said I could be, so I just chose for the hat to put me in Slytherin. I didn't think about it too much. I mean Slytherin is just another house in Hogwarts, like Gryffindor. So I didn't think it'd be a big deal._

_And then... as I was walking toward the Slytherin table, I heard the other students talking. They seemed to be surprised that a Potter ended up in Slytherin, and I couldn't figure out why that was a surprise. I thought I'd just ask you what they were talking about._

_Then Rose told me something that she discovered in one of the school books. She told me about some of the history of Slytherin, and how some student in the house of Slytherin turned out to be this evil bloke. Vold-something... I can't remember his name. But you probably know who I'm talking about. She told me that you, Dad, had something to do with this guy, and that you had problems with him. It sounded so strange, Dad. I wasn't sure whether to believe her, because – well – this is stuff about you. I thought I would have heard about all of this. I thought she might have just made it up or something. What was she talking about, Dad? Are you really this hero that defeated this evil bloke? Why didn't you tell me?_

_Also, she told me that because this bloke and his cronies were in Slytherin, and they turned out to be evil, that it was rumored that everyone in Slytherin would end up associated in the Dark Arts. That's not true, right? I mean... I'm not going to end up associated with Dark Arts, am I?_

_I was going to tell you other stuff that happened, but it seems so less important now. I want to send this straight away so I can find out what you think about it. I really hope you'll just tell me that this stuff I've heard is mental and I shouldn't worry about anything. I hope you can tell me that._

_Say 'hi' to Lily for me,_

_Love,_  
><em>Albus<em>

After he finished the letter, Harry stared at it. He tried to read it over again to make sure he had read everything right, but he couldn't get past the words _"Last night, the Sorting Hat put me into Slytherin"_ before he had to push the piece of parchment away from him.

He looked up at Ginny, who looked as if she wanted to say something to him. On the stove, the pot started to steam a bit, and Harry, who was closer to it, stood up. He walked over to the pot and stirred the mashed potatoes around.

"Harry, are we going to talk about this?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know," Harry said.

"Harry," Ginny said.

"It's my fault, Ginny!" Harry said.

"Don't say that," Ginny said, "It isn't true."

"It is true," Harry asked, turning toward his wife.

"No one's at fault," Ginny said.

"So it isn't my fault that twelve-and-a-half years ago," Harry said, "I sparked up a conversation where we each made a promise not to tell them anything because we hoped they wouldn't have to deal with it."

A frown creased Ginny's lips.

"So It isn't my fault, you say," Harry continued, "that I told Al he'd be an excellent wizard in Slytherin, just so I wouldn't have to see that innocence leaking away from my son's face?"

Harry slammed the wooden spoon into the pot.

"Not so loud, Harry," Ginny said, "Lily's upstairs playing before dinner. Do you want to put her through this?"

"Why shouldn't we?" Harry asked. "It'd be one less child that I'd have to look in their eyes and lie to them when they ask me why I have a ruddy scar on my head!"

Harry shook his head and sank back into his chair at the table. He grabbed Albus' letter and held it up and showed it to Ginny.

"You read all of this, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ginny said.

"So you read the part," Harry said, "where our son asked me why I didn't tell him anything about what he's probably learning about. I can't imagine what he's heard from Rose. She's as smart as Hermione, but she can't know all of it just yet. Ron and Hermione never told her anything about this either. You know they agreed that we shouldn't tell them anything. Who knows what Rose told Al..."

"Yes, I read that part, Harry," Ginny said.

"And you read the part," Harry said, "where Albus is asking me if he's going to be associated with the Dark Arts because the Sorting Hat placed him in Slytherin?"

"Sure," Ginny said, "But -"

"I worked so hard," Harry said, shaking his head, "So bloody hard on making sure our children wouldn't have to grow up worrying about any of this. I spent these last countless years as an Auror to make sure they wouldn't have to deal with any of this. I should have been focused on telling them our side of it. Now he's going to hear it from school children who have no experience in this and those who -"

He looked at the letter and found the particular part he wanted.

"Those who, and I quote from our son himself," he said, "Those students who were 'surprised that a Potter ended up in Slytherin'. They don't know the half of it, Ginny."

"No, they don't," Ginny said, "But the Professors do. We'll tell Albus he can hear all of this from the Professors. Minerva or Horace or somebody. Hell, Neville could tell Albus. Al's known Neville all his life."

"It was supposed to my job, Ginny!" Harry said, "I'm his father!"

Ginny stared at Harry, and he thought she was going to say something. However, she stood up and walked over to a drawer under one of the counter-tops. A moment later, she placed a piece of parchment, quill and ink on the table in front of Harry.

"Then do your job," Ginny said, "Tell him."

"Like I could get what I want to say out in a letter," Harry said.

"At least try," Ginny said, "Albus needs his father right now. He needs to hear this from you. So, how about you write that letter while I fix dinner?"

Harry stared at the quill in front of him. He didn't even know where to begin.

"And please do calm down, Harry," Ginny said, as she walked over to the stove, "I'm not exactly ready to explain any of this to Lily. She's too young."

Harry nodded in agreement. Even in his rage, he knew his wife was right. One of the best things about Lily, that Harry loved about her, was that she was so pure and innocent and the perfect little girl. He didn't want to see that innocence leave her eyes just yet. She had a couple more years of being a little girl before Hogwarts would make her grow up.

-  
><strong>(Rose's PoV)<br>**

"Alohomora!" Rose said, pointing her wand at the box in front of her.

Rose picked up the box and tried to open the lid. It did not budge at all. Rose groaned. She hadn't gotten any further with the box than she had in Charms class, which wasn't very far to begin with.

It was currently a little after half-past-seven in the evening, and Rose was sitting at one of the tables in the Gryffindor Common Room. She had finished her Transfiguration homework late that afternoon, and had decided to put off the box and journal until after dinner. The Divination journal lay open on the table, though it was still as empty as when she had received it in class. As she stared out the window, toward the star-filled sky, the only thoughts going through her head were how there was no way she could open the box in time for Charms class on Wednesday.

As she stared at the box, trying to figure out how to open it, Rose heard a boy behind her yell 'checkmate!', followed by another boy groaning. She recognized the latter boy's groans and looked over her shoulder. Her cousin, James, was covering his face in his hands as, on the chessboard, the tiny white queen clobbered the tiny black king, sending tiny pieces of the king off the board with a violent force. James looked up from the chessboard and at Rose. She just chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" James asked as he transferred his chair, with him still in it, from the other table to the one Rose was sitting at.

"Just your inability to play wizard's chess," Rose said, grinning.

"Oho!" James said, "my inability, eh? How about I play against you?"

"Sorry, James," Rose said, looking back down at her box, "I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment."

"Already working on homework?" James asked with a scoff.

"Don't want to let it stack up," Rose said.

"You are so like your mother," James said, grinning.

"And you are like your father," Rose retorted.

"Proud of it," James said, with a smirk, "Speaking of my father, have you taken a gander at your History of Magic book yet?"

"I don't wish to talk about that right now," Rose said.

"Why?" James asked. "Last night you were pretty curious."

"You haven't talked to Albus today, have you?" Rose asked.

"It's a bit difficult to talk to my brother," James said, "when he's in a different House and he doesn't care to show up for meal time."

Rose nodded. Albus hadn't bothered to show up for dinner when she was there.

"Why?" James asked, "Have you talked to him?"

Rose sighed and nodded. She then explained what had happened throughout that day: from her and Scorpius' conversation in the Owlery and Albus showing up, then to her conversation with him on the stairs leading to the Grand Staircase. By the time she was finished, James' mouth was agape.

"So Albus thinks that, since he is in Slytherin," James said, "he's going to end up a bloke associated in the Dark Arts?"

"It's not funny, James," Rose said, sensing a smile on James' lips.

"I'm not laughing, Rosie," James said, "I can't believe you told him that."

"It's what Scorpius told me," Rose said.

"Scorpius?" James asked, "You mean the Malfoy kid?"

"Yeah," Rose said.

James scoffed and shook his head.

"What?" Rose asked.

"I can't believe you talked to that kid," James said, "Everyone knows the Malfoys are scum."

"Scorpius seems okay," Rose said.

"He seems okay?" James echoed, "And yet you and him had a conversation that ended up with my brother mad at you?"

"That wasn't Scorpius' fault," Rose said. "I started that conversation."

"I should never have told you any of that stuff," James said, "I should have let you learn it in class or something. Now I have to find Albus before he does something really serious."

"If you're talking about him writing to your parents," Albus said, "I think he did that around lunchtime."

James gaped at Rose.

"Ugh!" he said, standing up, "Why didn't you tell me this earlier? Now I gotta go write a letter to my Mum and Dad and explain this whole thing to them."

Before Rose could reply, James headed off toward the staircase and up to the boys' dormitory. Rose rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the box in front of her.

"Alohomora!" Rose said, pointing her wand at the box.

Rose tried to open it again, and yet again it didn't budge. Rose groaned loudly. Behind her, she heard someone chuckling. Rose rolled her eyes as Scorpius came into view and sat down in a chair across the table, laying his knapsack on the seat beside his.

"I'm not in the mood right now, Malfoy," Rose said.

"I'm not here to talk about your cousin," Scorpius said, "I thought you might like a bit of help with that box there."

Rose looked up the box, toward Scorpius.

"Don't tell me you already opened yours," Rose said.

Scorpius grinned. He opened up the knapsack, and a moment later, placed the box in front of him.

"Alohomora," Scorpius said, pointing his wand at the box.

Rose gaped as the lid to the box opened on its own.

"H-how?" Rose asked.

"Enough determination and concentration," Scorpius said, "and you can do anything."

"I think I've had enough of both, thank you very much," Rose grumbled.

"Well, I'll believe the determination part," Rose said, "But not the concentration part."

"Oh really?" Rose asked.

"Yes, really," Scorpius said. "Concentration requires your mind emptied of everything else, except for the want to perform the task successfully. Can you honestly say your mind is empty?"

Rose sighed as she looked down at her box. No, her mind was certainly not empty.

"I didn't think so," Scorpius said, "judging by your Divination journal, which is pitifully empty, you've kept your thoughts to yourself and not let them out."

"I doubt Firenze wants to hear about my personal troubles," Rose said. "So what did Flitwick say? Were you the first to show him the open box?"

"I – er – haven't shown him yet," Scorpius said.

"Why?" Rose asked. "You don't want the reward? You deserve it for opening the box."

"I know someone who deserves it more," Scorpius said, raising his eyebrows.

Rose blushed.

"That's very sweet of you, Malfoy," Rose said, "But you deserve it. Besides, it is only a homework pass. The house points will be for our whole house. So we all win. I'll probably be one of the last to open it. If I do open it at all."

"Don't say that," Scorpius said. "Come on. Just try it. Empty your mind of everything else. Concentrate on the box."

Rose sighed and tried to concentrate on the box in front of her.

"Alohomora!" she said, once again pointing her wand at the box.

She tried to open the box, but once again, it didn't budge.

"See?" Rose said, "I can't do it."

"What would your mother say if she heard you say that?" Scorpius asked.

Rose pouted.

"Close your eyes," Scorpius said.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Just do it," Scorpius said, rolling his eyes.

Rose sighed and closed her eyes.

"I feel stupid," Rose said.

"That's not going to help you," Scorpius said. "Just concentrate on the box. It is only you and the box. Nothing else but you and the box exists in the world."

"If that was so, I wouldn't have to listen to you," Rose said.

"You're not helping," Scorpius said.

Rose pouted again. She then took a deep breath, clearing her mind of everything. Just her and the box. Nothing else. She wanted to know what was in the box, if there was anything. She was determined to open it. She wanted to show Professor Flitwick that she could do it. She then exhaled, opened her eyes and pointed her wand at the box.

"Alohomora," she said.

Rose stared at the box in front of her, and just as she was about to give up, she heard the near-silent sound of metal. Suddenly, the box popped open. Rose raised her eyebrows, grinning, then looked up at Scorpius.

"Well done," Scorpius said..

Rose nodded slowly and looked down at the box. She opened it all the way, and found a Chocolate Frog package, as well as a tiny piece of parchment. She picked up the piece of parchment and read it.

_Congratulations! You have opened the box and have earned yourself a homework pass for the following class. See me and I'll tell you if you earned 50 points for your house._

_Professor Flitwick_

Rose looked from the parchment to Scorpius.

"It says I get a homework pass," Rose said, "But I thought it was only for the first -"

"Turns out everyone who opens it gets the homework pass," Scorpius said, "Just one gets the house points."

"You could have told me that!" Rose said.

A smirk crossed Scorpius' lips, and Rose rolled her eyes. She opened the chocolate frog package and popped the frog into her mouth before it could scamper off. She took out the card from the package, and looked at it. Her mouth fell open in shock.

"What's wrong?" Scorpius asked.

"I – er – it's," Rose stammered.

She couldn't find her voice. She was staring at the face of her own father. Scorpius rolled his eyes and grabbed the card.

"Oi!" Rose said, "Give that back."

"I just want to see," Scorpius said, before looking at the card, "Oh, its one of the new additions this year."

"My father," Rose gasped.

"I see where you get all those freckles from," Scorpius said, grinning.

Rose narrowed her eyes and snatched the card from Scorpius. She turned it over and looked at the back of the card. It read:

_Ronald Billius Weasley (1980 - ?)  
>Auror with the British Ministry of Magic. Helped Harry Potter defeat the dark wizard, Voldemort. Earned a Special Services to the School Award for helping destroy the Basilisk in Salazar Slytherin's infamous Chamber of Secrets. Keeper for Gryffindor House Quidditch Team from 1995-1997. Ron enjoys playing Wizards Chess and spending time with his wife, Hermione Weasley, formerly Granger, and his kids. <em>

"Wow," Rose said, "My father on a Chocolate Frog Card."

"You didn't know that?" Scorpius asked, "The new additions were made this past summer. I must have half-a-dozen different copies of your father's card."

"I don't collect them," Rose said, shaking her head.

She turned the card over and looked at her father's face. He was smiling up at her. She smiled back.

"It's your Uncle Harry's card that's really hard to get," Scorpius said, "They're extremely rare."

"I had one," Rose said, "Got it on the train yesterday."

Scorpius gaped at Rose.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Where is it?" Scorpius asked, "I'd do anything to have that card. Please tell me you still have it."

"Nope, sorry," Rose said, "Flew out the window of the train."

"Please tell me you are joking!" Scorpius said.

Rose shook her head.

"Ugh, women!" Scorpius groaned.

"Excuse me, what was that?" Rose asked.

"Er – I – er, I said," Scorpius stammered, then shook his head, "Never mind, how about we go see Professor Flitwick then. If we're lucky he'll still be in the Great Hall for dinner."

"Scorpius," Rose said, "You deserve the credit, not me."

"I insist," Scorpius said, "Call it a favor. You can do something for me later. Besides, like you said, it'll be a win for Gryffindor either way."

Rose narrowed her eyes.

"I know I'm going to regret this," Rose said, standing up. "All right, let's go."

"After you, Clumsy," Scorpius said, with a smirk.

**Thought I'd end it there. You'll see Harry's letter to Albus in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one! **


	11. The Firebolt V

**Chapter 11  
>The Firebolt V<strong>

**(Albus' PoV)**

The following morning, Albus was sitting at the Slytherin Table. Although he was extremely hungry, he had only filled his plate half-full with sausage and eggs. He wasn't focused on eating. He was more focused on the ceiling of the grand room. He knew that most Owl Post usually came in the morning, and he was eagerly waiting for the return letter from his parents.

"Alohomora!" Thomas Montague said, suddenly.

Albus looked up to see Thomas trying to force open the box they had received in Charms class, but it wasn't moving. Albus felt a pang of guilt as he realized he hadn't even started on his homework from the previous day. Now, with three more classes that day and homework that was sure to follow, he knew it would start piling up. He remembered a letter from his brother to their parents the previous year, where James said he had a pile of homework at the end of his first week he had to work on, and their mother had sent a long letter to James about how he shouldn't do his homework at the last minute. Albus knew he didn't want to get the same type of letter from his mother, so he knew he had to focus on his homework that evening.

"Ugh!" Thomas groaned, "Why isn't this working?"

"You still haven't opened that box, Montague?" Jasmine Nott said, as she sat down near Albus.

"No," Thomas said, frowning, "I suppose you have."

"Yes, earlier this morning," Jasmine said.

"Did you hand it into Professor Flitwick?" Albus asked, "We could get 50 points for Slytherin."

Jasmine frowned, and Albus could tell she was annoyed.

"I did," she said, scoffing, "But it seems I was quite a few hours late. It seems a Gryffindor got there first last night."

"Who?" Albus asked, thinking of Rose.

"He didn't say," Jasmine said, "He didn't want us to ask them how they opened it. He said it was for the best. But I told him I already opened mine, and he tells me there are still quite a few students who haven't done it yet."

"Ugh!" Thomas said, pushing his box away, "I guess there's no point then."

"I wouldn't say that," Jasmine said. "If you open it, you'll get a free homework pass and a chocolate frog. At least I did in mine."

"A free homework pass?" Albus said, his mind on the stack of homework that was sure to come, "Wicked!"

"Who cares about the pass?" Thomas said, "I need that chocolate before it melts! Alohomora!"

Albus chuckled softly as Thomas groaned when the box didn't open. Suddenly, he heard loud hooting sounds above as several dozens of owls flew in through the rafters of the ceiling and towards the students. Albus looked around for his father's owl, Ares, though he couldn't find him anywhere in the crowd. Albus frowned. Perhaps his father was so ashamed that his own son was placed in Slytherin, he didn't want to send a letter to him. Albus started to regret asking his father so many demanding questions. He should have just ignored the whole thing altogether.

"Young Potter, m'boy!" a voice said nearby.

Albus looked over his shoulder and saw Professor Slughorn, the Head of Slytherin house, and Potions Master coming toward him. Albus frowned wondering what the old Professor could want. Obviously, it couldn't have anything to do with Potions yet, since he hadn't been in the class yet.

"Er... yes, Professor?" Albus asked.

"If you are finished with breakfast," Slughorn said, "Can you follow me please?"

Albus turned around toward Thomas and Jasmine. Thomas looked positively scared, and Albus couldn't tell the reaction in Jasmine's face. Albus turned back to Slughorn.

"Er... yes, sir," Albus said.

He stepped away from the table and followed Professor Slughorn out of the Great Hall.

"Am I in trouble, sir?" Albus asked.

"Trouble?" Slughorn echoed, "Oho! Oh, no, you are in no trouble, m'boy. None at all, no. Actually I am talking to you on your father's request."

"M-my father?" Albus asked, trying to keep his jaw from dropping to the floor.

"Yes," Slughorn said, "Your father sent me a letter and a parcel addressed to you, with the instructions to give it to you in private. The parcel is rather big, and he didn't want you to open it in front of your peers. He thought it would be quite an embarrassment for you."

Albus blushed. He tried to remember if he had forgotten anything at his house. Particularly anything that would embarrass him. The only idea that came to him was indeed quite embarrassing, and he hoped his father hadn't sent him any underwear or anything like that!

"Um... where are they, then?" Albus asked.

"I have the letter here," Slughorn said, digging into his robes.

He pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment and handed it to Albus.

"And the parcel?" Albus asked.

"Oh, yes," Slughorn said, then frowned as he looked around the Entrance Hall. "Unfortunately, it has to go through a process. I thought it wouldn't be any trouble at all. But that Argus Filch... he always wants to check these things. I tried to tell the man that anything sent by Harry Potter himself would have no need to be checked, but the old coot said he remembered what Potter did when he was at school, and he had to check these things. I don't understand that – but – oh, look at me, I'm blabbering on. I always do this when I talk about a dear friend like your father! Oho! I'm sure you're wondering when you'll get that parcel? Yes, well... er... you should have it shortly... I hope."

"Um... thanks," Albus said, still trying to get everything Slughorn had said through his head.

"No problem, m'boy!" Slughorn said, "None at all. Anything for your father! He was such a good student in Potions, and I'm hoping you'll be the same, eh?"

"Er... I'll try, yes, sir," Albus said.

Truthfully, Potions was the class he was least looking forward to. But he didn't want Slughorn to know that.

"I'm blabbering on again," Slughorn said, "I'm sure you want to read your letter. I'll see what I can do about that parcel, eh?"

Albus nodded. He faintly heard Slughorn's footsteps walk away as he looked at the rolled up parchment. Now that the letter was in his hands, the reply letter to his announcement that he was in Slytherin, Albus wasn't sure if he wanted to read it. But before he knew it, his hands were unrolling the parchment right there in the Entrance Hall. He closed his eyes, then opened them again and started on the letter...

_Albus,_

_I'm sure when you were writing your letter to myself and your mother, you were nervous and wondering how we would react to you being placed in Slytherin House. I'm sure you thought we wouldn't be happy with you, even though I said you'd be an excellent wizard in Slytherin. But I will say I am proud to see you where you stand, a student of Hogwarts and Slytherin House. Slytherin isn't as bad as everyone makes it out to be, though I'm sure your house-mates are not a part of that category._

_Now, to the other part you wrote about. Al, my son, you have nothing to worry about. Yes, I am what you heard. I did defeat a dark wizard named Voldemort, and I have been called the Hero of the Second War. But you should know that as an Auror, I do things like that every day, so I don't see myself as a hero, though I wouldn't be surprised if you did. It is my job to do what I've done. Even though I wasn't an Auror when I defeated Voldemort, that is what my job is now. To track dark wizards and criminals. I didn't tell you this because I didn't think you were old enough to hear it. I hope you can forgive your old man for that._

_As for your other worry, about Slytherin House, I will tell you now that I have seen all kinds of wizards come from Slytherin House. Yes, some Dark wizards have come from Slytherin house and they were criminals. But I've also seen very good wizards and witches come from that house. It is true that Voldemort and his recruits were, by a strange coincidence all from the house of Slytherin, but that does not mean that you'll be a Dark wizard just because the Sorting Hat placed you there. That was just a silly rumor Hogwarts students (including me and your Uncle Ron) liked to make up back then. It isn't true._

_I've told you this before, most recently that day when I said goodbye to you before you went on the Hogwarts Express, and I will say it again. You were named after two Hogwarts Headmasters. One of them was a Slytherin, Severus Snape, and he was the bravest man I've ever known. But, and I am being entirely honest when I say that, I will not be upset if some day, Severus is replaced as the bravest man, the bravest Slytherin, I've ever known. I don't think I need to tell you what I mean by that, am I right, son?_

_I was going to send this letter to you last night, and then there was a change of plans. Your brother wrote to me and your Mum, and one of the things he told me is something I'm surprised I didn't hear from you. What is this I hear about first years being able to try out for the Quidditch Teams? I'm sure you were jumping for joy at the thought of that, am I right? I know you love Quidditch. So, I am giving you something to help you on your way. Oh, and as your mother seemed to proudly (but very unneeded) remind me, your birthday was in August, so if you make the team this year, I will no longer be the youngest Quidditch player in a century. I have no problems with that, and I wish you luck if you do want to try out for the team. I only hope my gift sets your mind right._

_Er... I think your mother wants to write something now. She's trying to steal the quill from me. So here's your Mum..._

_Albus this is your mother. I do hope you are doing your homework every night. You know that will stack up if you don't, right? I don't want to read letters from your Professors about late coursework! Also be sure to wash yourself every night, right? No once-a-week baths, mister! I know you! And no fighting with your brother. Even though you are in different Houses, I don't want to hear you fighting, young man! But most of all, just remember to have fun. It's not all about coursework. I had a lot of fun at Hogwarts, as did your father. It's supposed to be enjoyable. So have a good time._

_This is your father again. We both love you and hope you do well in school. We'll see you at Christmas. Lily says 'hi' too and that she misses her brother. She also wants me to remind you to keep on eye on Gellert! She misses him too. Well, we better stop here before we run out of room. Say 'hi' to Hagrid for us!_

_Love,_  
><em>Dad, Mum and Lily<em>

Albus wiped the tears out of his eyes and looked around to see if anyone had seen him crying. He was so happy to read this. His father was proud of him being in Slytherin, and had told him that he wouldn't end up a Dark wizard even if he was in Slytherin. He hadn't expected all of that in his letter. And he had a clue to what the parcel was from his father... now he just wanted that parcel!

"Potter, m'boy!" Albus heard Slughorn say.

Albus looked up. Professor Slughorn and Argus Filch were walking across the hall toward him. Miss Prudence, Filch's cat, was following in their footsteps. Professor Slughorn was holding a long box in his hands, but Albus couldn't tell what it was.

"After a hearty discussion with Mr. Filch," Slughorn said, "He agrees to let you have your father's gift."

Beside Slughorn, Filch muttered and grumbled.

"He also," Slughorn said, clearing his throat and prodding Filch with his elbow, "wants to say something to you."

"I do?" Filch asked Slughorn, who prodded Filch once again with his elbow, "Okay, I do! Er... I'm sorry I thought your father sent us a cursed parcel, and I hope you will not hold any grudges."

Albus raised his eyebrows and felt a mad desire to laugh, but the look in Slughorn's face told him it wasn't a good idea.

"Er... no problem?" Albus said.

Filch stared at Albus for a moment, then turned around and walked off back across the entrance hall, muttering something inaudibly. Miss Prudence hissed at Albus then followed her master off across the hallway, her tail swishing rather crudely behind her. Albus looked at Slughorn, who started chortling and Albus, knowing it was safe, finally let out the chuckle that had been near his lips for over a minute now.

"Oho, m'boy, I haven't had a good laugh like that in days!" Slughorn said, rubbing his rotund belly with his free hand, "Ol' Filch has been needing a good talking-to for a while now. Oh, right, your parcel!"

Slughorn handed the long box to Albus, who took it. Albus admired the package for a mere second before he ripped into the ribbons that held the package together. He found that it was a very long, wide box, and opened it. Then his jaw dropped. Resting in the box was a broomstick. It had a long mahogany handle, and the brush at the top was wrapped in twigs that were painted a slick, dark orange. But it was the indentation at the end of the broomstick that made Albus gasp. It read _Firebolt V_.

Albus couldn't believe it. The new edition of the Firebolt was extremely rare. It had only come out a few months ago, and even then there were rumors it wouldn't even be sold in stores. After the disaster that happened with its predecessor, the Firebolt IV, became faulty and caused the whole 2012 Spanish Quidditch World Cup team to crash just mere minutes after the final of the World Cup began, it was thought that there would never be a Firebolt made again. But after five years, many lawsuits, and numerous inspections, the new Firebolt had been created and it was said to be one of the best sporting broomsticks ever created. And Albus was holding one in his hands. He couldn't believe it. His father had bought this for him?

"Very nice!" Slughorn said, "A nice gift from your father. Could I look at it? I promise I will not do anything to it. You have my word as your father's friend."

"Er..." Albus said, unsure whether he wanted to let go of this marvel for even a moment, "Sure, I guess..."

He handed it to Slughorn, who admired it and smiled.

"You know," Slughorn said, "Your father owned the first round of Firebolts that came out. It was a beauty. I always wondered what happened to -"

"Whoa!" Albus heard a familiar voice say.

Albus looked up. James was crossing the Entrance Hall from the Grand Staircase, and had seen the broom in Slughorn's hands.

"Is that –?" James asked, "No – it can't be! The new Firebolt! I never thought I'd see this up close! Where did you get one, Professor Slughorn?"

Albus narrowed his eyes at his brother. Professor Slughorn just laughed heartily, his rotund belly shaking like that of Father Christmas.

"Oh, dear boy, this isn't my broomstick," Slughorn said, "It is your brother's!"

James raised his eyebrows and looked from the Professor to his brother. He started laughing.

"I always loved your jokes, Professor," he said, "But be serious, I mean -"

"It is mine!" Albus said, yanking the broomstick from Slughorn's hands. "It is! Dad bought it for me!"

James sputtered and Albus narrowed his eyes at his brother. It was just going to be another joke. He knew it. His own brother would never believe him.

"I'll see you in class, Professor," Albus said.

He harrumphed at his brother and walked off across the Entrance Hall and toward the dungeons. Albus frowned for a moment, until he caught sight of the broomstick in his hands. He grinned and nodded as he saw, in his mind, him holding up the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup in one hand, and his broom in the other, the star Seeker of the Slytherin team.

"You'll see, James," Albus said, "I will make the Slytherin team. I will be the youngest Hogwarts Quidditch player since our own father. I'll show you."

Albus made the vow to himself. He would make the team on Saturday, even if it was the last thing he ever did.

-  
><strong>(Rose's PoV – a few minutes earlier)<strong>

Rose was eating breakfast with Scorpius, Alice, and a number of her fellow Gryffindors, when she heard the distinct sound of hooting.

"Ah, the post is here!" Scorpius said.

"Forget something at home, did you, Malfoy?" Rose joked.

Scorpius narrowed his eyes, but smiled anyway.

Rose looked up at the ceiling, looking for one particular owl. A number of barn owls and snowy owls made their way across the ceiling, and Rose thought she might have seen a crow or two headed toward the Slytherin Table. Then, as she looked around for one particular owl, she found him. The tiny owl, Pigwidgeon, was making his braving his way through the much large birds, and he swooped down toward Rose and dropped a rolled up piece of parchment toward her. She caught it in mid-air. Rose frowned as she watched the tiny owl fly away, as Pig had reminded her already of home. She unrolled the parchment and recognized her mother's handwriting. She started to read it:

_Rose,_

_Congratulations for making Gryffindor, I'm very proud of you, and your father is practically beside himself. In fact, I asked him if he was going to write you a letter instead. Well, he started on one, but his hands were shaking so much from being so happy for you, that you probably wouldn't be able to read his writing. So I told him I'd write this to you. We're both happy for you. I hope you enjoy Hogwarts and Gryffindor Tower. Just reading your letter makes me miss the old tower so much._

_Now, if I know you, and I think I do, then there may be no point writing this to you, but I really hope you are_

_working on your homework and not letting it stack up. But since you are my daughter, I don't think I have to worry about that, right?_

_Since I know that you are also your father's daughter, I'm going to tell you that you better not have any second thoughts about venturing into the Forbidden Forest, young lady. It may look inviting, and you may be a proud Gryffindor, but I better not get any notes from Professor McGonagall about you going in there. It is a very dangerous place._

_We talked to your Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny last night, after we received your letter. They told us about Albus being placed in Slytherin. Your father couldn't believe it. I even think he had a nice long talk with Uncle Harry. But as for me, I will tell you that Slytherin isn't a bad house. It is quite respectable like Gryffindor. I hope you don't start a rivalry with your cousin just because he is a Slytherin. He is still family, and I know you two are very close. I want to see you still as close as ever when it comes for Christmas holidays, okay?_

_I was amazed to hear the news about Professor McGonagall allowing First Years to play Quidditch. Quidditch is a dangerous sport! I'm happy to hear that you have no intentions of trying out, though your father was a right sight when he read that in your letter. But he knows James is going to try out for Gryffindor this year, and your father wants you to tell him 'Good luck from Uncle Ron!'_

_Your father and I miss you, and so does Hugo, believe it or not. He doesn't have his big sister to tease right now, thank goodness. But he misses you and loves you, as do I and your father. I hope you enjoy your classes. Work hard, young lady, but remember to have fun. Even I had fun sometimes. Now I will end this letter right here because your father is reading this over my shoulder, and laughing at the thought of me having fun in Hogwarts._

_Love,_

_Mum, Dad and Hugo_

Just as Rose finished the letter, she was interrupted by a loud harrumph. She looked up to see a very miserable looking James sitting at the table across from her. Usually James was known for piling his plate with every possible food group, except perhaps the vegetables, but right now he was just staring at his reflection in the metal plate.

"Something wrong?" Rose asked, as she stored her letter in her knapsack.

"Am I a bad brother?" James asked. "I mean – if I was your brother, and not your cousin, would you think I was a bad brother?"

"Oh, James," Rose said, shaking her head, "What did you do to Albus this time?"

"Apparently my Dad bought Al a broomstick," James said, "and sent it here to him this morning. He was showing it off to Professor Slughorn, who had it in his hands, right? So obviously I thought it was Professor Slughorn's broomstick. I thought it was, because frankly... I couldn't imagine seeing my brother with that broomstick."

"What kind was it?" Rose asked.

"The new Firebolt," James said, frowning.

"What?" a voice said, further down the table.

Rose and James looked down the table to see their cousins, Fred II, and Louis Weasley looking up from their plates. Louis stood up, and Fred did as well, and walked over to James.

"Repeat what you just said, James," Louis said.

"My father gave Albus the new Firebolt," James said.

"The new Firebolt?" Fred asked, "The Firebolt V?"

"Yeah," James said.

Louis groaned and sat down beside James, and put his head in his hands.

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

"The new Firebolt?" Fred said, "The Firebolt V, said to be the fastest broom ever! Said to be the best broom ever! And now our cousin... our Slytherin cousin, has one!"

"What's so bad about that?" Scorpius asked.

"You don't get it, Malfoy," Louis said, in hysterics, "If Albus makes the Slytherin team, and he has his sights on being Seeker like his dear ol' Dad. We – well – we -"

"What my dear cousin, and fellow Beater, is trying to say," Fred said, "If Albus makes the Slytherin team -"

"Which he will with that new broomstick," Louis said.

"We can kiss the Hogwarts Quidditch cup goodbye... again!" Fred said, "No Seeker will stand a chance against that!"

"Oh, no," Louis groaned, "It's Junior!"

Rose looked up. Oliver Wood, Junior was walking into the Great Hall.

"I don't want to be around him if he founds out about this," Fred said, "Goodbye."

Fred stood up and headed away from the table. Louis stood up to follow him, then turned back to James.

"James, I swear to Merlin," Louis said, standing up, "If you want to even try out to be a member of the Gryffindor team, you will not say another word about Al's broom. Especially around Junior."

Before James could reply, Louis walked away from the table. James turned around and looked at Rose, who shrugged. James then started laughing, hysterically.

"Has he taken the mickey?" Scorpius asked Rose, "Do we need to send him to Madam Pomfrey?"

"Madam Pomfrey, of course!" James said, "Thank you, Malfoy! If I ever say a bad word to you again, I regret it!"

Rose raised her eyebrows to James, who laughed.

"You don't get it, do you?" James asked her, "Albus already has detention with Madam Pomfrey. This weekend! Saturday is when the Slytherin try-outs are."

"So?" Rose asked, shaking her head.

"Albus will probably not even be able to try out for the Slytherin team cause he'll be in detention!" James said, raising his arms in triumph.

"James, that is awful," Rose said, frowning. "You're happy cause your brother might not be able to try out for the team."

"He's a Slytherin!" James said, "Show some Gryffindor pride!"

Rose narrowed her eyes at James. Albus was indeed a Slytherin, but he was also family. Something like this, in Rose's opinion, shouldn't come between them. James shook his head, grinning, when he noticed Rose's expression, and stood up, then walked away from the table.

"I will never understand Quidditch," Scorpius said.

Rose chuckled in agreement as she watched her cousin trot happily out of the Great Hall.

-  
><strong>Well, I was going to have some of the classes this chapter. Then I realized it could wait, and I decided I'll have more classes in the next chapter. Hope you liked this one! <strong>


End file.
